


Fallen Star 3: Living In Sengoku

by Sylvia_Fey



Series: Fallen Star [3]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst, Anime, Ayakashi, Between Seasons, Confessions, Cussing, Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Heartache, Lemon, Loneliness, Love, Modern people in the past, Pain, Passion, Reconciliation, Sadness, Sengoku period, Sex, Violence, backgrounds on OCs, caring for, friends - Freeform, sengoku basara - Freeform, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 33,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_Fey/pseuds/Sylvia_Fey
Summary: This story takes place between season one of Sengoku Basara and Season two...or maybe season two and three? Anyway! Lots of feels. Lots of fun. Not as much violence as in the last two. But! Jesse is in it, so chances are, Mark and Sasuke are getting hit. XDPersonally, I think this one is way better than my last Sengoku Fanfic, but I'll leave that up to you.





	1. Before you begin...

So, you've waited for it. Patient readers that you are, and you're justly rewarded! Here's the next installment of my Sengoku Basara Fallen Star Series.

The way this one is written is in several parts so you don't have to read it completely through (I still recommend it because it's a great story all together...except Chelsea and Masamune, they're kinda like the "meanwhile" bits). Like, if you wanted to read just Chelsea and Masamune (since they're everyone's favorite couple), you can read just those parts (again, I would recommend reading all of it since I worked really hard on all of it). But...yeah. Do as you will! Naughty readers that you are.

I don't know how long it'll take to do the next part, but I hope you enjoy what I've given so far :) ENJOY!!


	2. Chelsea and Masamune

 

Masamune Date groaned as he slowly opened his eye, staring up at the ceiling of his room for a second before realizing where he was. His mind went over what had happened, coming away with finishing off Hideyoshi in a brilliant display of might and prowess. His lips curved up in a cocky smile as he remembered the man collapsing to the ground, defeated by Kojuro's blade held by Masamune. The door to his room sliding open turned his head to watch a woman with short blonde hair and big violet eyes step into the room. She wore a pink, floral kimono that suited her well, only adding to her beauty. She gave him a gentle smile as she closed the door behind her, carrying a tray to his bedside. He watched her prepare something on the tray as she spoke.

"I'm glad you're awake," she said, her voice soft and kind, "I was starting to worry that you would never wake up."

He cleared his throat to speak as his eye moved up to her face, "why are you here?" he asked, sounding less grateful than he meant to.

She blinked him with confused violet eyes, "because you got hurt and I wanted to help heal you," she said, holding out her hand with a small white object between her fingers, "here, you should take this. It'll help with the pain."

Masamune frowned at the strange white object, making her smile brightly at him. _Why does she seem so familiar?_ he asked himself.

"It won't hurt you. It's pain reliever from our time period," she said, gently taking his hand and placing the pill in his palm, "it would be better if you swallowed it with a little of this tea Kojuro brought back."

Masamune gave a low sigh, trying to sit up with the woman's help. He frowned at the pill before putting it in his mouth. It was chalky and tasted bitter, leaving an unpleasant film along his tongue. She handed him the cup of warm tea, causing their hands to brush as he took it from her and swallowed the entire contents, trying to wash the sticky, medicine from her time down. It felt like it was still sticking in the back of his throat, making him swallow a couple of times as she refilled the tea cup. He watched her pour, his eye following her hands up her arms and to her face. "Chelsea," he said, remembering that this woman was friends with a woman from the future named Max. She looked up at him with patient deep violet eyes, almost hypnotizing him, "did you come here by yourself or are your friends here with you?"

She gave him a coy smile as she lowered the teapot to the tray, trying not to look at him as her cheeks heated up, "I wanted to make sure you were getting proper treatment, since you saved my life when Hideyoshi almost killed me," she said, turning to look at him with her chin raised slightly, trying to display confidence, "so I came with you. Max and the others went with Chosokabe, I think and we never found out where Emma was," she paused, looking down at her wringing hands in her lap, "I...just wanted to thank you."

Masamune watched her for a few moments. This shy, quiet woman that was nothing like her friends. He reached out, brushing his knuckles against her cheek, bringing those purple eyes up to meet his, "if you really want to thank me, I can settle for a kiss," he said, giving her a deviant grin as her face colored red.

Her eyes widened as she fantically shook her head, covering her face with her hands, "I couldn't do that. You're still hurt and..." she quickly got to her feet, lowering her gaze to her feet as she turned to leave, "I have to get you more tea." She quickly made her way to the door and started to slid it open when she felt a warm body press against her back a second before Masamune's arm wrapped around her waist and his hand lay on her's on the door, stopping her mid-motion. Her breath hitched as the feel of his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"I don't want more tea," he growled against her hair as he lowered his lips to her ear, "I want a kiss."

Chelsea thought her heart was going to break through her ribcage and hop around on the floor. It was almost painful how rapidly her heart was beating. She swallowed past the driness forming in her throught and shook her head, "you need to rest and I need to get you more medicine," she said, feeling a little proud that he voice wasn't as shakey as she felt. She listened to his breathing for a moment, hearing it become labored quickly before his grip around her waist loosened. She let out a frustrated breath through her nose before turning slightly to look up at him. His eye was closed and his face was contorted in pain, forcing his lips into a thin line. She rolled her eyes, reaching up and placing her hand against his damp, sweatdrenched forehead, bringing his eye open to look down at her. "You need to rest," she said, taking on her nurse's tone as he stared down at her, "doing that much moving that quickly is only going to make you worse." She gently took his arm around her waist and lead him back to the bed, where he, literally, fell into the covers. She gave a heavy sigh, gently pulling the blankets up to his chin, "if Max were here, she'd call you an idiot and Jesse would beat you bloody...well, bloodier," she said, tilting her head as she watched the steady rise and fall of his shoulders. Chelsea started to get up, taking the tray in her hands before starting to rise. Masamune's hand shot out from under the blanket, his strong, callused fingers wrapping around her arm to stop her.

He looked up at her through a barely open eye, "stay," he pleaded, his usually strong voice soft.

Chelsea blinked at him before a kind smile curved her lips. She nodded as she set the tray back down beside his bed, sitting on her knees as she placed her hand over his. "Of course," she replied, making him sigh, almost in relief.

 _Her hand is so soft and warm,_ he thought as he drifted down into the darkness that was sleep.


	3. Jesse and Mark

 

"Damn it, Mark!" the Brunette snarled up at the caramel colored man hanging from the mast by his legs, "get the fuck back down here!"  
  
Mark grinned down at his sister, his green eyes sparkling as he pulled himself up, standing on the wood of the mast with his hand on one of the ropes for balance. He threw his hand out at her, "AVAST YE SCOUNDRAL! TIS THE PLANK YE BE WALKIN', JESSE, LEST YE KEEP YUR WORD TO YUR SELF!" He roared down at her, making the woman flush with rage.  
  
Several of the men on deck chuckled, quickly quieting themselves when the woman shot them rage filled brown eyes, "if I have to come up there and get you, you son of a bitch, you won't have to worry about a plank. I'll just fucking toss you in the sea!" Jesse hollered back, getting another "AVAST!" from her brother. "FINE!" she snarled, making her way to the rope ladder and quickly clambering up it.  
  
Mark's eyes widened in fear and shock before he made his way around the larger part of the mast and tried to make it to the other side. Jesse stood at the other end, glaring at him past the center of the mast before balancing her way toward him. He threw out his hand, trying to ward her off as he stood, percariously on the edge of the mast, "Wait! Jesse, I was kidding! You know. HA HA! It was a joke!" he yelped, glancing over his shoulder at the looooooooooooong way down to the deck below.  
  
"You're a fucking dead man!" she snarled, moving quickly around the mast, like in the Assassin's Creed Games, and doing a round house kick toward him.  
  
Mark hollered as he fell back, his foot getting tangled in the ropes of the mast, stopping his descent a few feet from his head hitting the deck. He hung upside down, blinking for a second when he realized he wasn't dead before looking up his body to glare up at Jesse, whom was grinned from atop the mast like some, bewitching Pirate queen. He snorted, letting his arms hang down as Kaito walked around the slowly swinging Mark, laughing with sparkling golden eyes. He leaned over, tilting his head as he did to look Mark in the eyes.  
  
"You'd think you'd learn not to mess with your own sister," he said, getting a sigh from the hanging man.  
  
"You get use to the beatings," Mark admitted, struggling to lift himself enough to untangle his ankle, "could you give me a hand, Kaito?"  
  
Kaito chuckled, expertly pulling his dagger from behind his back and cutting the rope in one smoothe motion, causing Mark to drop to the deck with an Oof! He replaced the blade in it's sheath before offering Mark a hand up, getting a smile from the time traveler.  
  
"Thanks," Mark said, dusting himself off.  
  
"No problem, man," Kaito said, glancing toward the rope ladder as Jesse descended the ropes with cat like finesse, "so, your sister. Is she uh..."  
  
Mark scoffed, "bro, she would chew you up and spit you out soon as you open your mouth," he said, getting a sad sigh from the other man.  
  
"Yeah," Kaito said, rubbing the back of his head as he watched Jesse grab a loosening rope and tie it tight, expertly, "guess you're right."


	4. Max and Chosokabe (Lemon Warning!)

Chosokabe glared at a spot on the map, trying to decide what the best point of attack would be for getting rid of Motonari. Mori Motonari had been a thorn in his side for far too long and he wasn't about to just sit back and let that bastard kill his own people. "Pawns" he had called his own soldiers. The mere lack of emotion and thought of his own men made Chosokabe sick to his stomach. Mori was almost, if not worse, than Oda Nobunaga had been. Chosokabe gave a frustrated sigh, running his hand, roughly through his white hair.  
  
"I bet staring at the map harder will help," a female voice from the doorway brought his attention to the woman standing there.  
  
She gave him a teasing smile, her emerald eyes sparkling with humor as she moved into the room carrying a basket. From the smell coming from the basket in her hands, he knew what she had been doing the last several hours. After they had boarded a ship to return to Shikoku, she had disappeared into the ship's kitchen, telling him that he was barred from there until she said so. He hardly knew what to do with himself, but quickly found something to do when he found a map of Japan. She moved into the room, her hips swaying slightly as she walked toward him, making his mouth dry. He slowly licked the corner of his lips, his brilliant blue eye sliding down her body as she came to a stop in front of him. She had changed her clothing, at some point, leaving her wearing Daisy duke jeans and a button up shirt that she had tied at the waist.  


  
She set the basket on the table, in front of the map, and started to rifle through it, "I made a few things cause I doubt you've eaten much since having to fight Hideyoshi," she said, pulling out a loaf of bread, setting the smell of freshly baked bread loose in the room.  
  
Chosokabe felt his stomach tighten in hunger but his eye and the rest of him wanted more than the food. He moved forward, sliding his hand along the waist of the shorts as he placed his body tight against hers. She blinked, glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow while her eyes betrayed what she knew he wanted. "How about we get to know one another again, Maxine," he growled her name, knowing that it would send a thrilling shiver down her back. He grinned, sliding his hand up her bare back to the shirt she wore. He slipped his hand inside the back, gently rubbing and messaging all the way up...until he got to her bra strap. He didn't understand what that thing was and why it was in the way.  
  
He heard her chuckle at his frown, turning to look up at him with amused emerald eyes, "find something you don't like?" she asked, getting a snort from the pirate.  
  
He folded his arms over his chest, narrowing his eye at her as she continued to grin up at him, "I don't know what that strap is for, but you already have sheaths for your swords. So, what's it for?" he asked, getting a mischeivious smile from the woman.  
  
She put her hand against his chest, giving him a slight push that wasn't very demanding. He obliged her anyway, curious as to where this would go, as he let her push him back. The backs of his legs bumped the chair he had moved off to the side, making him smirk as he let her shove him back so that he fell into the chair. He kept the smirk, watching her sway her hips erotically as she went to the speaker and IPod that she set up when they boarded the ship. She reached out, hesitating to tap the screen before glancing over her shoulder at the waiting warlord, sitting in the chair across from her.  
  
"Tell me, Ogre of the Western Sea," she said, her voice sultry and low, "do you know what a strip tease is?"  
  
Chosokabe swallowed the thick saliva forming in the back of his throat, "no," he said, his voice a deep growl.  
  
Max smirked at him over her shoulder before pushing the button to play the music, "then, let me show you," she said, listening to the beginning of [Cyclone - Baby Bash feat. T-Pain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GXnBjpzRTco), before slowly rotating her hips as she moved toward him.   
  
Chosokabe swallowed, his mouth opening slightly as he watched Max slowly lower herself to the floor, rotating her hips provocatively before getting to her feet, bringing her ass up first with the rest of her body following like a feline. She slowly untied her shirt, putting her arms and shoulders back to let the shirt slide to the floor. The way she was looking at him made his breath stop and his dick twitch in response. _Damn_ , he thought as she stepped between his legs and spun to face away from him. His fingers gripped the arms of the chair as she rotated her hips down to the ground in front of him, only to bring her ass back up, arching her back like a cat. His eye focused on her ass as she unsnapped the button of her shorts, slowly sliding the jean cloth, and her underwear, down her legs while still facing away from Chosokabe leaving her bare ass facing him. Chosokabe licked his lips, wanting to reach out and caress that beautiful wash of soft flesh, planting kisses on every part of her that was exposed. She heard a distinctive growl of need before his fingers gripped her hips, pulling her into his, very happy, lap. She giggled as he burried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent with his arms wrapped around her ribs.  
  
She shook her head, trying to pry his arms apart, "Cho, part of a strip tease is that the person receiveing it can't touch the one giving it," she said, getting a tongue click from the powerful man.  
  
"But I want you, Maxine," he growled against her ear, holding her hips in place while he ground his rock hard crotch against her ass, "are you going to deny your ogre the pleasure of your body?"  
  
She gave a needy sigh, making him grin against her hair before she shook her head, "but I'm not finished yet," she mock, complained.  
  
He growled, burying his face in her neck again before giving the nape of her neck a nip, making her gasp. He grinned, running his tongue up and along her neck, making her sigh in pure extasy, "then let me help," he groaned against the back of her ear.  
  
His fingers hooked the straps of her bra, pulling them down her shoulders as he kissed his way after them. Her chuckle stopped him as she wiggled out of his grasp, making him give a frustrated growl of disapproval. She stood and turned to face him, she moved forward, stradling his lap as she smiled at him. His hands rested on her hips as his cock twitched in their confined prison. She placed her hands on his, lifting them and leading them to the hook on the back of her bra.  
"I want to show you how to get this off so that you know for next time," she said, her voice low and seductive. 

  
He felt her hands working, letting his fingers slide along hers, feeling the way she unhooked the clasp of the bra before it loosened around her breasts and shoulders. She leaned back slightly, letting the material slide forward into her lap before she casually tossed it aside. Chosokabe licked his lips, his rough hands gliding along her ribs to cup her breasts, massaging gently as his thumb flicked over her hardened nipple, pulling a gasp from her lips. She ground her groin down on him, making him groan in response as she gripped the back of the chair beside his head. She leaned forward, brushing their noses for a second before his mouth claimed her's. His hands slipped between their bodies, sliding his pants down enough to free his throbbing dick from it's prison before his hands went to her hips. She stayed above him, feeling the head of his penis press against her pussy as he moved her back and forth, rubbing her with his dick. Their tongues danced in their mouths, like perfect partners on a dance floor, as he slowly, almost painfully slowly, lowered her down his shaft, pulled a groan from both of them. They stayed like that for a while, their foreheads touching as they just...felt one another. Chosokabe's hands rested, gently, on Max's hips, tickling the skin as her hands rested on his broad shoulders. Max was the one to start moving, shifting up and down on his cock as her grip tightened on his shoulders.  
  
"You want it that badly, huh?" Chosokabe growled, his fingers digging into her hips as he took control, lifting her higher than she was going before slamming himself into her, ripping a gasping moan from her lips with every thrust.  
  
"Chosokabe," she gasped between thrusts, throwing her head back as she bounced in sync with his motions. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he leaned up, capturing one of her nipples with his mouth. "Ahhh."  
  
He growled against her breast, twirling her nipple with his tongue as he sucked and nipped while driving himself up, trying to go deeper. Max's cries of pleasure became more frantic as his speed increased, pushing her over the edge as her fingernails bit into his shoulders.  
  
"Chosokabe!" she screamed, her pussy tightening around his dick, milking him as he pushed deeper.  
  
"Oh...God...MAX!" he hollered, driving deep as his seed shot from his cock, buried deep in her.  
  
She collapsed against him, her head resting on his shoulder as he fell back against the back of the chair, his fingers still twitching from the orgasm as they lay against her hips. They were both breathing heavily as they held one another, their eyes closed, listening to one another breathe. Chosokabe smiled, slowly opening his eye to look at Max's short auburn hair before he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her to him as he nuzzled her shoulder.  
  
"I missed you so much, My little Siren," he said, against her skin, planting a kiss there before leaning back as she sat up.  
  
He groaned slightly, feeling himself shift in her at her movement, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him, "I missed you too," she said, putting her forehead to his as his fingers traced her spine, "my Ogre."  
  
He grinned at her as he pulled her against his chest and sighed. _Yeah. This is the woman I'm going to spend the rest of my life with_ , he thought, putting a kiss atop her head.


	5. Emma and Yukimura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the "letter" really says. I was just using the image as an example. If you know, I would love to know what it says. Yet another reason to learn japanese. lol

Emma Janse sat at the small desk, or what they considered a desk, trying her best to write a letter to Max and the others with the very runny ink. She frowned as the ink started to dribble across the paper again, making her growl in frustration before tossing it toward the trash and, ever growing, pile of fail attempts. She was about to start again when she let out a sigh and shook her head, putting the brush down with a sad frown. A knock at the door brought her attention to the sliding door. "Yes?" she asked, expecting whoever it was to just walk in.  
  
"It's Sanada Yukimura, may I come in?" Yukimura's voice sounded unsure, making her smile slightly.  
  
_He's so polite_ , she couldn't help but think as she told him to enter. He stepped in, sliding the door shut behind him as his brown eyes glanced over pile of failed letters before his eyes moved to Emma. He blinked at the ink smugged on her cheek, nose and over most of her hands before giving her a small smile.  
  
"Would you like some help?" he asked, getting a sigh of relief from the woman as she moved away from the desk.  
  
"Please?" she asked, motioning to the letter writing stuff, "I just keep getting ink on myself and table. I think I may have stained this kimono too."  
  
Yukimura gave her an encouraging smile as he took a seat on his knees at the desk. He spread some ink on the pad before dabbing the very tip of the brush onto the pad. He moved his hand out over the paper before glancing at Emma, "what do you want me to write?" he asked, giving her a kind smile.  
  
She thought about that for a moment before sighing and rubbing the back of her head, "I, honestly, don't know what I want to write," she said, giving Yukimura an apologetic smile, "sorry."  
  
He chuckled, "don't worry about it. I can write something instead."  
  
She gave a nod as he scralled beautiful writing across the paper, making Emma feel like a preschooler learning how to write. "Your writing is so beautifully," Emma said, her voice breathy as she leaned forward to get a better look.  
  
  
  
Yukimura's hand stopped moving as his eyes shifted to her for half a second before darting back to the paper. His face heated up as he finished the letter, sprinking dust onto the paper so the ink wouldn't smear before handing it to her. He watched her stare at it in awe as she smiled, like she was looking at some great masterpiece of art. It made him try to force the blush away, which only made it worse. He felt like his face was on fire as she looked up at him with a closed eyes smile.

  
  
"Thank you, Yukimura," she said, making his heart skip a beat.  
  
He lowered his eyes to the desk in front of him, "your welcome," he mumbled as he started to get to his feet.  
  
She reached out, putting a hand on his arm to keep him from leaving, "wait! Yukimura," she asked, her voice sounding a little embarrassed and unsure as he looked at her with confused brown eyes, "would you mind teaching me how to write with the brush? I don't know how."  
  
He watched her for a moment as she kept her golden eyes on the ground before he took her hand and lifted it to his chest, bringing her attention up to him, "I will teach you anything you want to know," he said, his eyes intense as he stared into her golden orbs.  
  
She stared back, feeling like she could melt into those warm brown eyes.  
  
Someone cleared their throat, bringing the two back from where ever their thoughts and feelings were going to take them, as they pulled away from one another, looking down in embarrassment.  
  
"What is it, Sasuke?" Yukimura asked, his voice sounding a little flustered.  
  
Sasuke glanced from Emma to Yukimura, smirking at the redness of their cheeks before answering, "Lord Shingen would like you two to join him for dinner tonight," he said, watching them for a few more seconds before turning to leave, not bothering to wait for an answer. 


	6. Sasuke and (Imaginary) Jesse

 

His mind started to wander, from the woman, Emma, whom Max hated so. To Max, who had gone with Chosokabe back to Shikoku. To Jesse, who followed her friend. His mind seemed to stray towards thoughts of that woman, recently. She was a fireball, that was for sure, but Sasuke saw how much she really cared for her friends, inside that tough, rough, outter layer. He found himself rubbing his jaw where she had hit him, the last time they had had contact and, although that was a while ago, he could still feel the bruise that had been long gone. He cracked a smile, _it's been a while since someone gave me a bruise_ , he thought, chuckling to himself as he made his way out into the open area of the garden. He glanced around at the bonsai, weaving it's way around to look like some great mangled hand coming up from the ground. _I wonder if Jesse likes flowers_ , he found himself thinking, surprising himself. He sighed and shook his head, scratching his scalp through his thick brown hair before hopping up into the nearest tree and sat back on the limb with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift as he tried to take a nap. His brow furrowed at the image of Jesse, standing before him wearing a a set of sexy red bra and pantie combo with a sheer white camisole top that he had seen in one of the windows of a store in the future. He had to stifle a groan as she gave him that scowl, her cheeks dusted pink before her sharp brown eyes looked down and away, embarrassed.  
  
  
  
_"Don't look at me like that, fucker," imaginary Jesse mumbled at him as her hand went up to rub her other arm self-consciously._  
  
_"Come here, Jesse," he cooed at her in his mind, beckoning her with an outstretched hand and a hungry smile._  
  
_Imaginary Jesse looked up at him, frowning as she narrowed her brown eyes at him, "go fuck yourself," she snarled,_ making him chuckle aloud.  
  
_"Don't be like that, Wildfire," he whined in his head, making her snort and turn slightly away from him with her arms folded over her B-cups, "you can't just let me touch your hair? Just a little?"_  
  
_She glanced at him, her eyes suspicious as she tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder, showing more of her silhouette, "just my hair?" she paused turning more toward him like a dark succubus with her voice low, "you don't want to touch anything else?"_  
  
He swallowed outwardly, feeling his mouth dry and his cock twitch in his pants, _"not unless you want me to touch more, Jesse,"_ he thought at her, making a wicked smile curve her senuious, red painted lips.  
  
_She moved toward him, her narrow hips swaying as she moved, the camisole creating a sheer cape behind her, making her look like the perfect part of his erotic day dream. She stood before him, smiling up at him through hooded black lashes, her hands sliding up his stomach to his chest and around his neck. "I want you to kiss me, Sasuke. Like I'm the only woman in the world," her voice was breathy, pulling a needy sigh from his lips as he started to lean toward her._  
  
Sasuke gave a yelp as he fell from the tree, landing hard under the limb he was just laying on. He huffed as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head as he thought angry, hateful things to imaginary Jesse, who just laughed at him saying _"it serves you right, mother fucker"_. He sighed, heavily, as he got to his feet, dusting himself off. _Why does it seem like, even in my fantasies, she wants to hurt me?_ he thought to himself before giving a smirk. "Guess that makes me a glutton for punishment," he said to himself as he climbed back into the tree. 


	7. Emma

 

Emma smiled at the folded letter with the wax stamped emblem on it, but that joy was laced with anxiety a mile long. She hoped Max would accept the letter instead of tossing it aside, like she had the "get well soon" bear she had gotten her in the hospital. Yukimura had written a beautiful letter, even if the writing was a little sloppy, it still would have read beautifully. Emma held the paper to her chest, almost regretting having to send it off as she searched the compound for Sasuke. She let out a frustrated sigh as she walked the porch. "Saaaaasssuuuuuukkkkkkeeeee!" she called as she stepped off the porch.  
  
"Yes?" a laughing voice asked from the roof, making her jump.  
  
She put her hand to her chest, letting out a calming huff as she glared up at him, "I really wish you wouldn't do that," she grumbled as the ninja hopped down, landing softly on the grass in front of her. Emma held out the letter to him, "could you please take this to Max in Shikoku? or, where ever she is."  
  
He took the letter, giving a small sigh of mock annoyance as he tucked it into his over coat, "if I have to," he grumbled, giving her a wink as he walked past her.  
  
"And, if you can, convince her to read it?" she called after him, getting a casual hand wave before he disappeared. She took a deep breath, putting her slightly closed hand to her chest as she watched where Sasuke had been a few seconds ago.  
  
A deep, rumbling chuckle brought her attention to the man standing in the doorway. Shingen stood like the proud Tiger he was known to be, sporting his usual striped and horned atire as he watched Emma with smiling eyes. "You worry for our Sasuke, do you?" he asked, getting a small nod from the woman as she walked toward him.  
  
"I know that I probably shouldn't, but I can't help it," she said, standing before the mountain of a man, "it would be the same if you or Yukimura had gone off on your own. I'm just a worrier."  
  
He gave her a grin as he offered his large arm, "care to join me for lunch, Lady Emma? Perhaps it will put your mind at ease," he said, giving her a slight bow.  
  
She smiled, feeling a little like a princess in a fairytail as she gently laced her arm around his, laying her hand gently on his forearm, "of course," she said, giving him a closed eyes smile as he lead her into the building.


	8. Masamune and Kojuro

Masamune grunted as his weight shifted, putting him hard against the wall and jarring his shoulder. His breath came in raged gasps. Sweat dripped from his nose to the floor as he leaned, heavily on the wall. _No!_ he mentally scoulded himself, trying to push himself into a standing position, _I won't just lay down_. He started to move again, wincing with every step while he walked. _If I can make it to the garden, I'll be fine. I won't need Chelsea to take care of me anymore_ , he thought, as his footing gave out, causing him to stumble and fall to his hands and knees. He gave an iritated, painfilled growl, curling his fingers against the hard wood floor. He glanced up, his eye settling on the boots in front of him, making him smirk.  
  
"Kojuro," he said, his voice strained, "I didn't see you there."  
  
Kojuro heaved a heavy sigh as he moved to kneel beside Masamune, lifting the weaker man's arm and draping it over his shoulder, "why are you pushing yourself so hard, Lord Masamune?" he asked, more to himself than to Masamune as he lifted the man from the floor.  
  
Masamune leaned, heavily on Kojuro, clicking his tongue in annoyance, "I'm fine. I just need to do a bit of training, then we can go after the other provinces," he said, stifling a gasp of pain as Kojuro slowly turned him back toward his room, "you're taking me the wrong way."  
  
Kojuro sighed and shook his head, "Chelsea is the one taking care of you and said that you should stay in bed," he said, giving Masamune a stern look.  
  
Masamune's chuckle was breathy as he looked up at Kojuro, "since when does a woman run this estate?" he asked, smirking at the other man.  
  
Kojuro frowned at him, "you have been severly injured and require a lot more time to recover than you normally do," he said, pushing the sliding door open before moving Masamune into the room, "I'm going to have to tell Chelsea about this."  
  
Masamune clicked his tongue as Kojuro helped him back into bed, "come on, man. Don't go telling mommy that I've been bad," he said, getting a small chuckle from his friend.

  
  
"Her words, exactly were, 'keep an eye on Masamune and make sure he doesn't leave his bed. Please tell me if he does'," Kojuro quoted, getting a groan from the injured warlord as he lay back against the pillow.  
  
Masamune took a few breaths, letting his body relax slightly before he glanced at Kojuro, who had busied himself with the blankets, "where did she go, anyway?" Masamune asked, suddenly curious as to why Chelsea wasn't by his bedside. She had remained there for the last several days, leaving only to refill the water jug that lay on a tray next to a bowl near his bed. Masamune was starting to wonder if she was even eating.  
  
"She went to the market to gather more ingredients for medicine and, a food called, Chicken Noodle Soup. Apparently, they make and eat that when they are hurt or ill, in the future america," Kojuro said, pulling the blanket to Masamune's chest, "I expect she'll be returning soon."  
  
Masamune gave a grunt of acknowledgement through his nose, staring up at the ceiling of his room as thought swam around in his head. Why did she come with him to the Date Estate when she could have stayed with her friends? She said it was to help him heal but Masamune wasn't sure that was the only reason. He lifted his hand to hover above his face, his eye tracing the lines of his hand as he remembered the feeling of her skin under his touch. She was so soft and warm. Even her personality was soft and warm. He felt himself smile at the memory of the little moan she gave when he broke their kiss. Sure, it wasn't the best circumstances, or the safest, but it had distracted her from what her brother had been saying to her and about her. His smile turned down in an angry frown as his hand clenched into a fist. _Hitting that bastard wasn't enough_ , Masamune thought as he let his fist drop to the bed. _How could someone so sweet and kind hearted be related to someone so vile and disrespectful?_  
  
"Hey, Kojuro," he said, stopping the other man in the doorway. Kojuro turned slightly, looking down at Masamune with determined curiosity, "make yourself useful and go buy something nice for Chelsea, would ya? You know, to thank her and stuff."  
  
Kojuro gave Masamune a surprised blink before turning away and smiling, "of course. What would you have me get her?"  
  
Masamune shrugged in his bed, instantly regretting it as a sharp pain shot though his gut, "I don't know. Something pretty that she would like. Like a hair pin, or something."  
  
Kojuro bit his lip to keep from grinning, knowing that Masamune, although he couldn't see Kojuro's face, would know that he was, "of course," he said, quickly leaving the room and sliding the door closed behind him. _So, buy something pretty for Chelsea to thank her, huh?_ he thought as he moved down the hallway with a smile, _it seems this soft woman has peaked your interest, Lord Masamune. At least a little._


	9. Sasuke and Jesse

 

Sasuke raced across the ground, covering a massive amount of land before reaching the coast. He paused, looking out over the sea for any signs of a ship. When he didn't see anything, he turned, running along the coast while keeping an eye out for a ship. When one came into sight, he smiled, picking up speed to try and catch up to it as it moved around the coast line. He reached the edge of a cliff and looked out at the ship, his eyes narrowing at the flash of purple that most of the crew sported. _That's Chosokabe's crew, alright,_ he thought, giving a laugh as he jumped from the cliff. He pulled the whistle from his breast pocket and gave it a blow, causing a hang glider to instantly appear. He flew to the ship, getting a loud greeting of men hollering about him gliding over the ship before landing on the deck. Mark was the first to greet him, roughly taking his hand and shaking it.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, man," he said, grinning at the ninja, "long time no see."  
  
Sasuke laughed, "it had been a while. How are you and Jesse fairing here in the Sengoku period?" he asked, his eyes scanning the deck for the woman of his fantasies. They caught on Jesse, laying on the deck on a large blanket that she had thrown out, but it wasn't her laying on the deck that stopped his breath in his throat. She wore a red two piece bikini that looked dangerously close to the underwear she was wearing in his day dream. He licked his lips, moving without realizing it to stand over her, effectively blocking the light she was using to sunbathe.

  
  
Jesse lowered her sunglasses to the tip of her nose, frowning at the ninja as she looked up at him from the deck, "what the fuck are YOU doing here?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Sasuke couldn't keep the grin from his face as he, glanced over her body, "you seem to be enjoying yourself," he said, motioning at her.  
  
She snorted, pushing the sunglasses back up her nose, "I was and then the fucking wind shifted for the worst and blew in this jackass that's blocking my sun," she growled, and he knew she was glaring daggers at him from under the sunglasses.  
  
He chuckled, moving out of her light and standing at her head. He bent down, smiling at her with sparkling brown eyes. Jesse felt her heart skip a beat and she swallowed, forcing herself to remain neutral despite his smile making her want to cover up... or take more off. She mentally slapped herself, _what the fuck are you doing?_ she thought angrily at herself.  
  
"So, where's Max?" he asked, pulling a folded piece of paper from his over coat, "I have a letter that I need to deliver."  
  
Jesse lowered the sunglasses just enough to glance at the letter before looking back at him with unamused brown orbs. She motioned toward the doors that lead below deck, "her and Chosokabe are, probably, fucking," she said, like it was a typical thing.  
  
Sasuke laughed as he stood straight, "then I'll just leave it in the room and try not to disturb them," he said, heading for the doors as Jesse rolled over.  
  
She watched Sasuke move across the deck, tilting her chin down slightly so she could see over the sunglasses. She wanted to groan as how graceful he was, his feet barely making a sound as he passed through the doors. The low chuckle of her brother, brought the glasses back up her nose as she shot him a glare, "what the fuck are you laughing at?" she growled.  
  
Mark shrugged as he grinned at her, "oh nothing. Just you oogling Sasuke's ass as he walked away," he said, getting a snort from the woman.  
  
"I was not," she growled, folding her arms under her chin as she lay there with her eyes closed.  
  
Mark, still smiling, knelt down beside her, leaning down to look her in the eyes through the sunglasses, "come on, Jesse. Anyone with half a brain that knows you would know that you like him," he said, giving a nod toward the door, "just tell him, would ya? You don't want to scare him off like the last few guys, do you?"  
  
Jesse clicked her tongue, "I didn't scare them off. I told them to take a fucking hike," she growled, sitting up on her knees as she stretched, "I can't stand weak fuckers."  
  
Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head, "sis, if you're not going to tell him, then at least sleep with him," he said, getting a shocked expression from his sister.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?!? You want me to just fuck him and be done with it?" she snarled, swinging her fist out and missing as Mark moved back, "I'm not going to do that because I'm not a fucking slut like you, Mark."  
  
Mark chuckled, putting his hands up, "okay, okay. Geez. I didn't realize that you caught feelings that badly," he said, getting a snort from the woman.  
  
She folded her arms over her chest and turned her head away from him, "I haven't caught anything but a migraine," she grumbled.  
  
Mark gave an annoyed sigh, gently placing a kiss on his sister's head as he stood, "whatever you say, sis."


	10. Max and Chosokabe

Someone knocked on the door, making Chosokabe growl in frustration from between Max's breasts.  
  
"GO AWAY!" he snarled at the door, making Max laugh.  
  
"Seriously, Cho," she said, grinning at him as he proceeded to kiss his way down her stomach, "what if it's important?"  
  
He huffed, giving her a glare with that blue eye before pausing and glaring at the door, "IS IT IMPORTANT?" he growled, making her chuckle and slap his shoulder.  
  
"Stop it," she said, trying to move to the edge of the bed. He growled his displeasure, tightening his arms around her hips.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going, Siren," he growled against her stomach, his hot breath licking at her abs.  
  
"I'm going to answer the door," she said, giving a squeal as he nipped at her side, "quit it you monster."  
  
He gave an animalistic growl, burying his face in her stomach and nibbling at her lower abs. She squealing, trying to push his head away from the sensitive, ticklish area to no avail.  
  
Another knock brought them back from the fun they were having, causing Chosokabe to snarl and get up from the bed. He marched across the room, erection full and swinging as he moved and jerked the door open wide.  
  
"WHAT!?!" he snarled, his eye blinking in confusion when he recognized Sasuke Sarutobi standing there.  
  
Sasuke stood, frozen in shock at Chosokabe standing in the doorway, completely naked and, obviously, erect. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes to try and get the image out of his head, only to burn it there, "I get it if you're happy to see me, but this is a little too much," Sasuke said, joking to break the shock and nerves he was feeling.  
  
Max clicked her tongue as she came to the rescue, shoving a blanket into Chosokabe's chest before stepping in front of him, effectively shielding Sasuke's view, "hey Sasuke. What's up?" she asked, tilting her head as she looked up at the man.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, glancing behind her to Chosokabe as he held the blanket around his waist. He looked down at her and smiled, enjoying the peak of thigh through the slit in the coat she wore. Chosokabe's jacket hung loosely around her, it was the only thing close enough that she could cover herself with and still move properly. Sasuke held out the letter, getting surprised and confused blinked from the woman as she took it. "I was supposed to deliever this to you," Sasuke said, putting his hands behind his head, "I figured, why not?"  
  
Max gave him a raised eyebrow before glancing over the seal and opening it, "who's it from?" she asked, unfolding the letter as she did.  
  
Sasuke watched her with emotionless brown eyes, being careful on what he was going to say next, "from a friend of yours," he said, making her smile slightly.  
  
The smile quickly turned to a frown as she read the first few lines of the letter. She clicked her tongue and tossed the letter back at him, "tell Emma to go fuck herself," she snarled.  
  
  
  
Sasuke caught the letter, giving Max a sigh as he looked at her with a serious expression, "Max, I know that you have some animosity toward Emma, but I really think you need to read this letter," he said, holding it out to her once again.  
  
Max smacked his hand away, making him frown, "you can go fuck yourself too, Sasuke," she growled.  
  
Chosokabe moved up behind her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, "Max," he started, only to get cut off by her shrugging his hand off.  
  
"No, Cho!" she growled, shooting Sasuke a dirty look as she walked to the window.  
  
Chosokabe sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he looked at Sasuke, "let me talk to her," he said, getting a nod from the other man as he took the letter.  
  
Chosokabe shut the door as Sasuke left, turning to face Max as she stood with her back to him, fuming. He could tell just by the way she stood that she was NOT happy. Her arms folded over her chest so tight it looked like it hurt. The frown that creased her forehead made him sigh again as he went to her. He slid his arms around Max, pulling her gently into the warmth of his body as he lay his chin on her shoulder, having to practically bend in half to do so. "Come on, Maxine," he hummed, but the shiver he usually felt from him saying her full first name didn't come, making him sigh, "you don't hate this woman so much that you wouldn't read a simple letter?"  
  
Max snorted, her emerald eyes glaring at the window panes.  
  
Chosokabe gave a sad sigh as he lifted the paper, holding it out and away from her, but still within her sight, "Siren, if I read this and think it's something you need to read, will you do that?" he asked, his voice steady and almost pleading.  
  
She glared at the offensive piece of parchment before biting her lip and giving a heavy sigh, "fine," she mumbled.  
  
Chosokabe gave her a small smile as he kissed the side of her head, "you should cool down for a moment, my love," he said, moving away from her and heading for the clothing strewn across the room, from the chair to the bed, "it'll give me time to read this and make a decision."  
  
Max let out a huff of air through her nose, glancing at Chosokabe as he let the blanket drop from his waist, leaving his well shaped ass and hard, muscled legs exposed. She licked her lips, swallowing the desire she felt as he pulled his pants up his legs, tieing the sash at his waist. He gathered her clothing and brought them to her. She took them with a sad sigh, looking down at the pile in her arms as he planted a kiss on her forehead.


	11. Jesse and Max

 

Jesse frowned at the ninja as he showed Mark a few fighting moves. She kicked her feet lazily as she sat on the railing of the ship with her legs hanging overboard. Max stepped out from the doors that lead below deck, barely glancing at Mark and Sasuke as she made her way across the deck. She smiled and returned greetings to some of the men, but the smile quickly disappeared as she moved. She heaved a heavy sigh as she turned and leaned back against the railing next to Jesse, with her elbows on the railing.  
  
Jesse leaned back, tilting her head to look at her friend's face, "what the fuck's wrong with you?" Jesse asked, turning slightly.  
  
Max shook her head, "nothing much," she said, lowering her chin to her chest, "just the letter Sasuke brought me."  
  
Jesse frowned, shooting the two men grappling a glare, "I knew that mother fucker showing up wasn't a good thing," she growled, swinging around to sit facing the two men, "you want me to fuck him up?"  
  
Max shook her head, sadly, "nah. It's not his fault. He's just the messenger," Max said, getting a snort from her friend.  
  
"Shooting the messenger sends a better message," she stated, hopping from the railing and stretching.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "whatever. Just admit you like him," she said, giving her friend's shocked gaze a grin.  
  
"I do NOT like that pea brained, fucktard," Jesse growled, pointing toward Sasuke and Mark.  
  
Max chuckled, "Jesse, the last guy you wanted to beat up this badly was Jacob Finch in third grade. You had the biggest crush on him," she said, laughing at her friend's reddening face.  
  
"I do NOT like fucking Uchiha," she growled, folding her arms over her chest in a huff.  
  
Max smiled, "if you want to fuck him, just fuck him, geez," she said, getting an angry growl from her friend before she ducked a flying fist.  
  
Jesse snorted, leaning back against the railing next to Max with a sigh as the two watched the guys scrimmage one another. The crew had started to join in, creating something of a deck fight that didn't leave many broken and bloody. Jesse sighed, glancing at Max, "so, what was the letter about?"  
  
Max shrugged, "Dunno," she said, pausing for a few minutes, "it was from Emma."  
  
Jesse looked at her then, her brown eyes widened in surprise, "and?"  
  
Max shrugged, turning to lean over the railing, "and I haven't read it. Cho's going to read it and tell me if it's something I need to read or not," she said, wringing her hands as she looked at them.  
  
Jesse turned to lean over the railing as well, watching her friend stare sadly at her hands. She reached out, taking Max's hands and keeping them still, "I think you should read it," she said, getting shocked eyes from Max. She put up her hand, stopping whatever protest Max was going to say, "hear me out. If Emma sent that...fucker here with this letter, instead of sending some random ass bitch to deliver it, maybe it would be worth your time to read the damn thing."  
  
Max watched Jesse for a moment, a little shocked that she would give her advice. Usually, Jesse's advice ranged from, "fuck that" to "fuck it up". This...made Max consider it. She gave Jesse a nod and a smile, getting a smile in return, "I might. I'm just still so, pissed off."  
  
Jesse chuckled, taking her hand back, "me too, but, you should have seen James's face when Masamune hit him. It was like BAM! and he was knocked the fuck out," she said, making Max laugh.  
  
"I wish I could have seen that," she said, grinning at the thought, "that fucker deserved worse."  
  
"You're telling me," Jesse said as the girls laughed together.  
  
  
  
Max felt better after talking with Jesse about this. Usually, the girls would go out, have a few drinks and talk before getting crazy to forget about everything, but this was nice too. She only wished that Chelsea were here.  
  
Jesse gave sigh as she looked out over the water, feeling proud of her own advice before a hand slid down her backside and hip, making her yelp and jump. She turned, swinging her fist out at Sasuke as he laughed and danced backwards with Jesse chasing him. "Mother fucker! Hold still!" she snarled, making him laugh more as he dodged each attack.  
  
Max laughed as well, knowing that, between Mark, Jesse and Sasuke, she would always have something to laugh at.


	12. Chelsea and Masamune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the image is Kagome and Inuyasha, but Chelsea being mad at Masamune reminded me of them.

  
  
Masamune sighed as he watched the woman roughly put the tray down on the floor. The Chicken Noodle Soup, sloshed over the side of the bowl, causing the small woman to sigh angrily before using her kimono sleeve to clean it up. Obviously, she wasn't thinking clearly. Masamune watched the anger on her face, forming in a set line along her jaw and the downward turned eyebrows that furrowed above the bridge of her nose. 

"I'm sorry, Chelsea," Masamune apologized, sounding like a whining child.  
  
Chelsea huffed, ignoring him as she checked the tea pot, lifting the lid to lift the soaking infuser a couple of times before roughly closing the lid, making the clanking grinding noise you get from putting porcelain together.  
  
Masamune sighed again, trying to sit up, "come on, Kitten," he cooed at her, ignoring the pain as he sat up, looking at her, "you can't be that mad at me."

She snorted, shooting him a glare as she sat straight with her shoulders back, "I'm not talking to you," she growled, leaning toward him slightly before turning back to the tray.  
  
His eye scanned over the items on the tray. The bowl of creamy yellow broth with meat and vegetables floating in it. The wooden spoon that lay beside the bowl on a folded piece of cloth. The tea pot along with a tea cup sitting on the side of the tray closest to his bed. He gave another slow sigh, reaching out and taking her hand as she buttered the poor piece of bread into oblivion. She glared at his hand, frowning as she turned her storm filled violet gaze to him. He gave her a small smile, nodding to the bread in her hand, "you already put a hole in it. Anymore and I'll have to lick the butter from your fingers," he said, his royal blue gaze sparkling with amusement as she blinked at his comment.  
  
She looked at the bread and gave a sigh, lowering the holey grain based item to the tray. She didn't look at him, staying still for a moment before she spoke, "why don't you listen to me?" she asked, making him blink at the sudden question.  
  
He stayed still, watching her as she lifted her head and looked at him with sad eyes. He gave her a gentle smile and shook his head, "don't take it so personally, Chelsea. I don't really listen to anyone," he said, chuckling slightly at his own words.  
  
She frowned at him, turning to face him fully with an, almost dignified air, "I have a Masters Degree in medicine and physical health. A PhD in in Human Health, mental and Physical. A PhD in Anatomy and a Bachelor's Degree in Clinical Surgery. If there is anybody in this world you should listen to about staying in bed, it should be me," she said, her voice stern and angry.  
  
Masamune blinked at all the titles, unsure of what, exactly they were, or what they should mean to him. Whatever they were, they sounded impressive.  
  
"Now," she said, calmly taking the bowl from the tray and placing the spoon in it before holding it out to him, "eat your fucking soup before it gets cold."  
  
He gave her a smirk as he took the bowl from her and placed it in his lap. She glared at him the entire time as he lifted the spoon to his lips, letting the warm broth slid down his throat and into his stomach, instantly warming him. The taste of chicken along with the saltiness of the broth and the carrot, and leek and onion, made him smile. Chelsea seemed satisfied with him eating, and turned to prepare the tea for him. "So, all those things you said you had," he said, lifting the spoon to his lips, "what are they?"  
  
Chelsea blinked at him, feeling stupid that she had forgotten that they didn't really have med school or anything like that during this time period. She let out a breath, lifting the tea cup from the tray and handing it to him, "they're medical degrees that you get from going to school. So, in short, I'm a doctor," she said, getting a small nod from Masamune before he drank the tea.  
  
He finished the tea and handed the cup back, going back to the delicious soup in his lap, "'Masters' meaning that you have mastered that particular skill?" he asked, glancing at her as he slowly ate the soup.  
  
She smiled, "sort of. There are still so many diseases out there that we don't know about, but, for this time period, I probably am a master," she said with a coy smile as she looked down at the tray.  
  
Masamune reached out, taking her chin in his fingers and turning her to face him. She blinked at him with surprised violet eyes as he smiled at her, "I think I like it better when you smile, Kitten," he said, his voice gliding over her like a cool silk sheet.  
  
She took a deep breath, moving back as he lowered his hand, "eat your soup," she said, proud that her voice sounded stern.  
  
He chuckled, going back to the soup as she poured him more tea.


	13. Max

Max's smile faltered as Chosokabe walked across the deck, ignoring the sparring match between Jesse and Sasuke as he came to stand in front of her. She let out a sigh at the set in his jaw before lowering her eyes to the deck, "I need to read it, don't I?" she asked, getting a short nod from the warlord. She let out a heavy, annoyed sigh as she folded her arms over her chest, glaring at the paper in his hand, "do I really have to?"  
  
He frowned at her, narrowing his eye before holding the paper out to her, "I think it would do you some good," he said, making her groan and snatch the paper from him.  
  
"Fine, I'll read it," she grumbled, turning to lean over the railing, "but if I don't like what's written, I'm tossing it in the sea."  
  
Chosokabe moved forward, sliding his hand around her waist to rest against her stomach, "you won't," he said, giving her shoulder a kiss before moving to watch the two spar.  
  
Max groaned, forcing her rebelious eyes to focus on the paper in front of her.

 

_Max,_  
  
_I, Sanada Yukimura, am writing this on behalf of Emma. She is afraid that you won't read this letter because of the anger you hold toward her but I believe that you are more reasonable than you pretend to be. Max, I would like to say that, these last few weeks I've spent in the company of Emma have been great. She's kind, caring, compassionate and has a will as strong as your own. I know that you don't want to read this, but you should know that she regrets what she has done. She doesn't even remember what happened that night with...that man...She believes that he had roofied her that night at the bar. I do not understand what roofie is, nor what a bar is, but I do understand that she is very sorry and wishes nothing more than for you to forgive her and you two to become friends once more._  
_Max, as your friend, I would like to ask you to forgive her. There's nothing more important in the world we live in right now than the friendship we have with one another. I know you are angry and I understand why, but please, for the sake of the strong friendship you once had, forgive her. If not for her sake, then for your own._

_Sanada Yukimura_

 

Max felt her heart being gripped, squeezing it until she let out a sob, tears streaking down her cheeks. She cover her mouth with her hand, staring out at the rolling sea as she squinted in the sunlight. She felt Chosokabe's arms wrap around her from behind, hugging her to his chest as she turned into him, curling her fingers against his chest as she cried and sobbed.

  
  
Chosokabe smoothed down her hair, gently shushing her as he swaying with her in his arms, "I think we should go see Emma so you two can speak to one another," he said against her hair, getting a sniffle and a nod from her.  
  
She leaned back slightly, wiping the tears from under her eyes as she looked down at the letter, still in her hand, "yeah," she breathed, chewing on her upper lip for a second.  
  
Chosokabe gave her a kiss on the forehead, tilting his head to smile at her, "take some time to think, Max. I'll do whatever you need me to," he said, getting a smile of thanks before he left her to lean back against the railing.  
  
Mark gave Chosokabe a casual slap on the arm as they moved past one another, getting a smile from the larger man before he moved toward Max. He leaned down slightly, tilting his head as he gave her a confused smile, "hey, moxy," he said, moving to lean back against the railing next to her, "whatche cryin' fur?" he asked, tilting his head at her.  
  
She took a deep breath, letting it out as she licked her lips and motioned to the letter, "Yukimura sent this on behalf of Emma," she said, taking another deep breath.  
  
Mark leaned toward her, looking at the letter over her shoulder, "it's beautiful," he said, straightening himself as he folded his arms over his chest, "what'd it say?"  
  
Max stared at the scrawling and shook her head, "James is a fucking ass," she muttered, frowning at the letter.  
  
Mark chuckled, giving her a half smile, "we know that already."  
  
Max shook her head, "Yukimura said that Emma said that James might have roofied her," she said, getting widened green eyes from Mark.  
  
Mark furrowed his brow, glaring at the deck as he frowned, "fucking ass," he growled, roughly running his hand through his hair as he pushed away from the railing and started pacing back and forth in front of her, "that jackass is fucking lucky I didn't know about it."  
  
Max rolled her eyes, "he's lucky Jesse didn't know about it. Can you imagine what she would have done to him?" she asked, getting a sigh from the man.  
  
Mark rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Jesse as Sasuke ducked under her punch, twisting her wrist around to hold it behind her back as she growled at him, "she would have wrapped his testicles around his neck and choked him with his own dick," he said, getting a burst of laughter from Max, making him chuckle himself.  
  
"That's exactly what she would have done," she said, chuckling as she looked back down at the letter, "I wish she had." Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of her, once friend, being roofied and raped by her ex-boyfriend. She felt guilty for blaming Emma for something that wasn't her fault and swallowed the bile that threatened to rise from her stomach. "I think I'm going to pay Emma a visit," she said, folding the letter up and slipping it into her back pocket, "we need to have a talk that we should have had years ago."  
  
Mark gave her a serious stare, his eyes scanning over her face before giving her a gentle smile, "that's the best news I've heard in four hundred years," he said, getting a snort from Max.  
  
She gently socked him in the arm as she walked toward the crowd gathered around Jesse and Sasuke, "fucking weirdo," she chuckled as he flung his arm over her shoulder, giving her a hug as they moved.


	14. Jesse and Sasuke

Jesse let her body drop, putting all her weight down so quickly, Sasuke had to release her arm or dislocated it. He released her, his eyes going wide as she brought her foot up, going straight for his chin. He lifted his chin, narrowly avoiding getting a heel to the face. He smirked, grabbing her ankle and jerking up, pulling her into a standing position with her ankle in his hand above his head, stretching her legs into an, almost, perfect split. She narrowed her eyes at him, getting a smirk as she bent, twisting herself around to throw a punch at his head. Sasuke moved back, releasing her ankle as he avoided her punch. Jesse didn't even hesitate in following him with several more jabs, aiming for his head, body and shoulders. She growled with every thrust, starting to get frustrated that this expert of aversion was avoiding her every attack. _If I could just distract him_ , she thought, throwing out another punch, putting his back against the mast of the Fugaku. Sasuke blinked, glancing back for half a second before ducking Jesse's next punch and moving around the mast. 

  
"You're getting slow, Wild Fire," he laughed, purposely taunting the aggressive woman.  
  
Jesse gave a loud roar of anger, feeling something building in her chest that shot up her arm as she punched out, splintering the mast Sasuke was hiding behind. Her eyes widened at the sudden strength she displayed as the mast fell to the side, reveal a, just as shocked, Sasuke. Jesse and Sasuke stared at one another, both too stunned to continue the fight before a loud, laugh resounded over the group.

  
"Is that it?" Chosokabe's voice was a laugh, making everyone glance at him in surprise.  
  
Jesse blinked at him, half expecting him to turn around and yell at her about breaking part of his ship. He moved foward, grinning at the broken mast before clapping her on the shoulder, making her grunt at the force.  
  
"I'm assuming you've never broken anything when you were fighting," he said, giving another loud laugh as he stepped up to the broken mast. He glanced up at his men, giving another laugh as he bent to lift the mast, "well, come on, you sons-a-bitches! Let's get this hunk of junk out of the way!"  
  
Several men rushed to help their captain, making Jesse rub the back of her head before bending to help lift it. It was her fault the mast was destroyed to begin with, so she didn't think it was right to let other people clean up her mess. As she helped lift the mast, she felt a hand brush her's bringing her attention over the massive log to lock eyes with Sasuke. He gave her a soft smile with sparkling gentle chocolate eyes, making her swallow past the sudden driness in her throat. _Why does he have to look at me like that?_ she thought, feeling the blush start to work it's way up her neck. She snorted, narrowing her eyes into a glare that only made the man laugh and slightly twine his fingers between hers. Jesse both wanted and didn't want to move her fingers away from his. They were so warm between her fingers and not as soft as she expected, but she was stronger than most women...or, that's what she told herself. They tossed the busted up mast to the side of the deck, putting it out of the way for the time being until someone could get to repairing it. Jesse let out a frustrated breath as she looked at the mast then down at her fists. _How the hell did I do that?_ she thought, turning her fist in front of her.  
  
Mark stepped up beside her, making her tense for a second before he put his arm around her shoulder, "you alright?" he asked, his green eyes concerned as he looked down at her.  
  
She took a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't know," she admitted, looking at the mast, "it'd be great if I knew how the fuck I did it."  
  
"Welcome to the Sengoku Era," Max said, giving Jesse a playful elbow bump, "warriors here can level a mountain with the power they have."  
  
Mark gave Max a raised eyebrow, "so, here, Jesse's an actual warrior?"  
  
Max shrugged, "I guess so. I mean, she fights like one," she said, motioning to the broken mast.  
  
"Definately," Sasuke said, stepping up beside Mark. They gave one another a fist bump as they looked at the mast, "all it takes is a strong spirit and will along with some fighting experience to become a warrior."  
  
Jesse gave him an annoyed look before looking back at the mast, "that could have been your head," she said, her voice betraying the concern and shock she truely felt. She was upset that she could have, actually, killed Sasuke, if that would have landed. She shook her head, feeling her throat swell with tears before moving away from her friend, "I need a minute," she mumbled as she walked away.  
  
"Jesse," Mark started, only to stop when Max grabbed his arm to get his attention.  
  
She shook her head and glanced over at Sasuke, who was watching Jesse walk away with sad eyes, "you should go after her, Sasuke," she said, bringing his attention to her for a moment.  
  
He gave her a small smile before nodding and heading after Jesse.

* * *

She walked through the Fugaku in a haze, her mind on what she had just done to the giant mast of the ship. She had never done anything like that before. Normally, something like that would have made her more excited and eager to test out her power and might, but this time... Her mind flashed back to the shock on Sasuke's face. He had looked at her with almost fear, or, that's what she saw. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat at the thought of her fist connecting with Sasuke's head. She furrowed her brow, putting her hand over her mouth as she came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Her eyes burned with the thoughts of him laying unconscious on the deck...or worse. She shook her head, trying to clear the upsetting thoughts and images from her head, but they wouldn't stop. "Stop it," she hissed to herself.  
  
"I haven't done anything yet," Sasuke's voice behind her made her jump and stumble away from him. He tilted his head to the side, watching her with concerned brown eyes, "are you feeling alright?" he asked.  
  
Jesse snorted and gave him a glare, "I'm fucking fine," she snarled, marching down the hallway toward one of the balconies.  
  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes, following her down the hallway, "you aren't really acting fine," he said, leaning forward as they walked so he could look at her face.  
  
She gave a low growl, turning and shoving Sasuke back, causing him to stumble back against the wall. She moved forward, poking him in the chest, "you don't fucking know me well enough to fucking tell me how the fuck I act. So, go fuck yourself," she snarled up at him. 

  
Sasuke frowned and reached out, grabbing onto her wrist and giving a jerk as he turned, putting her against the wall. She turned, ready to beat him to a bloody pulp before he shoved her back, placing his hand against her shoulder to keep her in place. The look he gave her helped pin her in place as she glared back up at the ninja, "shut the fuck up and listen to me, Jessica," he growled, his brown eyes harsh and angry. Jesse frowned at him but remained silent as he spoke, "I know your upset about displaying the power you did. For reasons anybody not from your time can't understand, you, Max, Chelsea, and Mark are skiddish when it comes to massive amounts of displays of violence and power. I don't understand it, but I would like to try to and help you if I can."  
  
Jesse was shaking her head, "you don't get it," she said, feeling her throat swell with unshed tears. Tears she forced back down. She promised herself when she was twelve, she would never cry again and she wasn't about to now...or, that's what she told herself.  
  
"I know I don't," he said, giving her annoyed eyes, "that's why I'm trying to understand."  
  
"It's not the power, Sasuke," she said, giving him annoyed eyes.  
  
He leaned back, folding his arms over his chest, "then what is it, if it's not the power?" he asked, making her swallow.  
  
_I don't want to tell him,_ she thought, shaking her head, "it doesn't matter. Just...leave me alone," she said, starting to move away from the wall.  
  
Sasuke put his hand against her shoulder, putting her back against the wall again, "why would you walk off if it didn't matter?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
Jesse shook her head, _stop looking at me like that_ , "it just doesn't, okay?" she snarled, smacking his hand away from her shoulder.  
  
He snorted, slamming his hand against the wall beside her head, bringing up those angry brown eyes to lock with his, "just tell me what's wrong."  
  
Jesse glared at him, "nothing is wrong," she growled, shoving his hand away from the wall.  
  
He put both his hands on either side of her head, blocking her exits, "there's something wrong and I want to know, Jessica," he said, leaning toward her slightly. He mentally braced for her to hit him, knowing that she would, but when she just backed herself farther against the wall, he blinked, watching the fear slide through her brown eyes as she tried to glare past it.  
  
"Stop," she said, her voice weak and begging as it cracked, causing her to curse at herself mentally.  
  
He watched her before shaking his head, "not until you tell me what scared you. The power?"  
  
She shook her head, closing her eyes against the burning.  
  
"You're not upset that you broke Chosokabe's ship?" he meant it as a joke, but the chuckle didn't come, nor did the glare she would have given him. She lowered her eyes to the floor, her mind flashing to Sasuke bloody and broken on the deck of the ship. She looked so...hurt and lost. He didn't like that look on Jesse. He liked the heat from his Wild Fire... He blinked at his own thought before giving a half smile as he reached out, hooking his finger under Jesse's chin and lifting her face up to him, "what's wrong, Jesse?"  
  
She looked at him like she was in pain, her bottom lip quivering as she looked up at him. _Just tell him, Jessica,_ she told herself as she swallowed and licked her lips. He stared down at her with such soft eyes, she felt she could melt into them and wanted nothing more than that. "I..." she started, pausing as the words caught in her throat. He waited, patiently, watching her as his hand slid along her jaw and up to cup her cheek as his callused thumb brushed along her cheekbone, under her eye. She swallowed again and took a deep breath, "I'm homesick," she said, internally face-palming as the words slipped from her lips. _That's not what you're supposed to tell him_!

  
Sasuke gave her a confused blink before smiling, "is that all?" he asked, chuckling deeply as he leaned back, dropping his hand away from her face and the wall beside her head, "I'll figure out something to help with that."  
  
Jesse missed the feeling of his warm hand against her cheek and the presence he had around her. She gave a snort, folding her arms across her chest as she rolled her eyes, "whatever, uchiha," she growled, turning to walk down the hallway to the balcony.  
  
Sasuke watched her go, feeling like he was missing something as she walked away with her head down. He blinked tilting his head before a hand on his shoulder brought his attention around to Mark as the man moved around him. _What did I miss?_ Sasuke thought before turning to head back out of the Fugaku. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Jesse confess to Sasuke that she actually cared if he got hurt or not and that she really liked him...buuuuuut I changed my mind. Where would be the fun in that?


	15. Jesse And Mark

Jesse took several deep breaths as she leaned against the railing of the balcony, her eyes on her hands as she thought about what had happened. Her face messed up in anger and sadness as she beat her fist down on the railing, "fuck," she hissed, putting her arms over her head as she put her forehead against the railing.  
  
"I know you're not homesick," Mark's voice startled her, bringing her into a standing position as she thurned to glare at the man.  
  
"Don't fucking do that," she snarled, before narrowing her eyes at her brother, "were you spying on me and Sasuke?"  
  
Mark chuckled as he moved to the railing and leaned over it himself, "it's not spying if you two have a conversation in the middle of a high foot traffic area," he said, smiling before his expression sobered. He looked at her with serious eyes, "why did you tell Sasuke you're homesick?"  
  
Jesse snorted, folding her arms over her chest, "because I am," she lied, even knowing that Mark could smell a lie from miles away.  
  
He gave her a raised eyebrow before shaking his head as he turned, leaning against the railing with one elbow, "so, why did you really get scared?" he asked, his eyes clearly saying that he didn't believe her.  
  
She shrugged, keeping silent as they looked out over the water. They remained like that for a while before the first tears broke, trailing down her cheeks silently. Mark sighed and stood, wrapping his arms around his sister as she held onto him, sobbing into his chest as he stroked her hair. He just held her, doing the only thing her knew would help her more than words. Just holding her. She sobbed and sniffled, wiping her eyes with his shirt, but he didn't mind, his brain already coming up with the excuses he was going to use when telling others why his shirt was wet. After a few moments, her sobbing slowed to a stop, even as the tears continued and he continued to hold her. 

  
"I could have killed him," she whispered against Mark's chest, her voice thick with anger, frustration and sadness.  
  
Mark smiled with his chin on the top of her head, "I thought you were trying to kill him."  
  
She sniffled and shrugged, "not really," she said, closing her eyes as her mind rolled over her thoughts and memories of Sasuke from the moment they met until now. She slowly opened her eyes and swallowed, "I think...I like that...bastard..."  
  
Mark chuckled as they moved apart, giving his sister a grin, "I think everyone but you two already knew that," he said, giving Jesse a gentle slug on the arm, "besides, if you ever landed a punch on him again, it'll be a lucky shot and he wouldn't have been paying attention."  
  
Jesse smiled, wiping the remaining tear trails from her face as she looked at him, knowing he was right. "Go fuck yourself," she growled, punching his arm and making him yelp.  
  
Mark laughed, rubbing his arm before wrapping it around his sister's shoulders, "there's the Jesse I know," he said, leading her back into the ship, "now all you have to do is tell him."


	16. Emma And Shingen

Emma sat on the porch, peeling and cutting potatoes and carrots and she watched Yukimura slash at the air with his trident spears. She smiled as he growled, slashing at nothing several times before taking a defensive stance, glaring at an imaginary opponent. She turned her attention down to the potatoes sitting in the cool water as the sound of moving armor brought her attention up to Shingen as the warlord moved around the house. She gave him a gentle smile as he sat, cross legged, beside her with his arms folded over his massive chest. He watched Yukimura with scrutinizing eyes as the young cub slashed at nothing once again. 

  
"Keep those spears up, Yukimura," he boomed, getting a frustrated growl from the man before he flew into a flurry of slashes. "Sloppy!"  
  
Emma gave a frustrated sigh, bringing the older man's attention down to her. She remained silent for a moment, pretending that this massive, powerful man, wasn't staring at her fully before she took a deep breath, "I think you're being too hard on him," she said, being blunt as she sliced the potatoes into pieces.  
  
Shingen frowned, turning his attention back to the young man, "he won't get better and become the next Tiger of Kai if he doesn't get pushed," he said, watching Yukimura do a spinning slash.  
  
Emma dropped the potato pieces into the cool water in the bowl before glancing up at Yukimura, "I think the only one that can push him harder is himself," she said, watching the knife as she peeled the potato.  
  
"You're wrong," Shingen said, bringing her attention up to the massive man, "Date Masamune pushes the Young Cub, even harder than he pushes himself."  
  
Emma looked back at Yukimura, watching him slash and rush at imaginary enemies before falling back into a defensive stance, "kind of like you and Kenshin, huh?" she asked, giving the large man a smile.  
  
Shingen chuckled, closing his eyes as he thought about his old rival, "we have respect for one another, even as enemies. I would not be happier with another rival than I am with Kenshin," he said, making her smile.  
  
"Until one of you kills the other, right?" she asked, her expression sobering.  
  
Shingen's expression sobered as well as he gave her a slow nod, "we knew that it would end with one of us dead and we are at peace with that."  
  
Emma snorted, angrily starting to peel the potato in her hand, "at peace with dying when you two have so much more you could offer the younger warriors and generations? You two could do more for this country and era if you were working together and not fucking fighting all the time," she growled, gripping the potato like it would save her life. She sucked air through her teeth as the knife slipped, knicking her finger and causing her to drop the potato. She let out a frustrated huff as she wrapped the end of her kimono around the cut, glaring at the piece of cloth as she put pressure on it, "fighting is stupid, especially when it ends in death."

  
  
Shingen watched the woman as she got more and more frustrated, glaring at her injured finger. He reached over with his massive hand, wrapping it around hers' as she took a deep breath, her eyes starting to turn red with unshed tears, "this is the way it has to be," he said, giving her a gentle, warm smile.  
  
She gave him a glare, even as tears started to trickle down her cheeks, "no it doesn't," she hissed, angrily getting to her feet as she held the cut with one hand and wiped the tears with her other, "you're throwing away a life full of such experience that anyone in my time would have killed for it. Not literally, but still!" she sniffled and shook her head, "you could be making this world, this time better instead of adding to the chaos," she shook her head, looking down at her hands as she wrung them in front of her, "I don't understand," she sobbed, wiping her nose with the heel of her hand.

  
  
Shingen gave this small, tough woman in front of him a smile as he stood and went to her, wrapping his massive arms around her and pulling her into his body. He gently stroked her hair, quietly shushing her as she hugged him back and sobbed. He smiled down at the top of her head, _this must be what it's like to have a daughter_ , he thought, listening to her sobs. He wanted nothing more than to stop those tears. He looked up, his eye catching Yukimura as the Young Cub stopped his training and looked over at them, curious and confused. "I do not know what your time period is like, but this is how it is here, in this time. I have respect for Kenshin that I don't have for other warriors twice my age and experience, but that does not mean I am willing to step aside and let him become the lord of Japan," he said, hugging the small woman a little tighter, "if you want us to make a difference, only one can do it."  
  
Emma shook her head against his abadomen, "I won't stand by and let you two kill one another. I can't just stand back and watch that," she said, her voice becoming stronger as she forceably stepped away from the man and walked away, heading toward the farms around the Takeda estate. 


	17. Yukimura and Emma

 

Yukimura blinked, watching the strange woman walk away from Lord Shingen with tears streaming down her cheeks as he lowered the trident spears to his sides, the tips resting on the ground. He watched her quickly walk away, her pace seeming to pick up until she was sprinting away from them.

  
  
"Well?" Shingen asked, his voice loud and a little irritable, bringing the Young Cub's attention to his mentor, "aren't you going to go after her?"  
  
Yukimura blinked at Lord Shingen, a little confused as to wheither or not it mattered to him before the warlord clicked his tongue and marched toward him. Yukimura was ready to be hit, but he wasn't ready for what Shingen actually did. The massive man placed his hand on the younger man's head, gently mussing his hair as he gave Yukimura a sad smile, "if you want to impress a woman, you won't let her run off on her own. Especially when she knows nothing of the surrounding area."

  
  
Yukimura blinked up at the man before clenching his jaw and giving a sharp nod, "right," he said, sheathing the trident spears before heading after the woman from another time.

* * *

Emma sniffled as she stood by a small stream near the forest, kicking rocks into the clear water as she squeezed her cut finger in the cloth, furrowing her brow at the thoughts circling in her head. Why do they have to fight? Why can't they just get along, like most people did in her time? What do they have to gain from killing one another? Don't they know nothing good can come from it? Don't they know that living would do so much more than dying? She sniffled, wiping her nose with her unijured hand, "I don't understand," she whispered to the flowing stream.  
  
"What don't you understand?" Yukimura's voice brought her attention around to look at him. He blinked at the sadness in her eyes and the tears still trailing down her cheeks.

  
  
She sniffled again and shook her head, "you wouldn't understand," she said, looking back down at the small fish in the water, "you're from a time of war and violence where anything and everything dies by the destruction and chaos you cause around you," her mouth started and it wouldn't stop. She was so upset that she might lose two people that she had found in this time that she cared so deeply about, because of a fight that, by her figuring, could be figured out with a sit down and discussion. She shook her head and looked at Yukimura, "why? Why do you fight like you do? Why can't you just talk things out instead of causing so much blood shed and violence? Why does everything have to be about killing the next rival or threat to your goal? Why can't you and Shingen just not fight? Do your lives mean so little to you that you would put yourself in danger again and again and again? Why?" she sobbed, the tears flowing down her cheeks like the river she stood beside, "For some throne that you don't even know exists for the winner of this stupid war that seems to be a game? I wouldn't want to live in a country ruled by a man who killed some many to gain that title. I don't understand why," she covered her eyes as she sobbed and cried. Her shoulders shook with each sob, retching Yukimura's heart and twisting it in knots.

  
  
He let out a calming breath, moving forward and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his chest as she cried. He just wanted her to stop making that noise. A noise that sounded so full of pain and anguish that is was hurting him to hear it. He stroked her hair, mimiking the motion that Lord Shingen did as he lay his cheek against her temple.  
  
"I don't understand," she whispered against his chest.  
  
He listened to her sobs, doing his best to comfort her, given that he knew little to nothing about comforting a sad woman. "All lives matter and that is why I fight. So that those who can't can live on with their daily lives without having to worry about needing to defend themselves from our enemies. They don't need to because I'm willing to defend them."

  
  
"But why fight at all?" she asked, trying to pull back.  
  
Yukimura held her firm against his body, knowing that if he let her go, she would start crying like she was before and he didn't want to hear her hurting, "because if I don't, people will die," he paused because her breathing seemed to stop for a moment. His voice had been a bit more forceful than he had meant it to be, but it had done what he wanted his words to do, "just because Lord Shingen and Lord Kenshin and I stop fighting, doesn't meant that there will be those that will as well," he loosened his hold on her, only slightly, but she didn't move away, "I would rather fight to defend the people I care about, than lay down my spears and allow them to be killed by my enemies."  
  
They were silent for a moment, Emma with her head still against his chest while his arms were still around her, before she sniffled and moved back sightly. Yukimura kept his hands on her arms as he looked down at this strange, sad woman. A smile broke across her face as she wiped the tear trails from her cheeks.  
  
"Jesse would say that I'm being stupid for thinking this stuff," she said, swallowing as she looked at his chest.  
  
"You're not stupid, Emma," he said, bringing her attention up at him, "I wish that we could just sit down and solve all of our problems by talking it out, but that's not the way things work in this time. I'm sorry that it's not like your time period."  
  
She gave a scoff and shook her head, "there's still fighting in my time period," she said, shaking her head, "we just have more distructive weapons to kill each other with," she lowered her eyes back to his chest, "so, I don't know where I get the high ground from, if we still fight and kill one another in my time period," she looked back up at him, her eyes and facial features more determined and strong than they were a minute ago. Yukimura had to stifle a sigh at how her golden eyes sparkled with a fierce fire, "I'm sorry that I broke down like that. It's none of my business how you and Shingen live your lives."  
  
Yukimura blinked at her, surprised before shaking his head, "you're a part of this family and I...we love you for careing about us," he said, catching himself at the last minute. He reached out, his gloved hand cupping her cheek as he looked down at her with smiling, warm brown eyes, "I would give my life and everything I have if I knew it would keep the people of Kai...and you, safe."  
  
Emma blinked at that, her golden eyes slightly widened in surprised. She felt her heart race in her chest, watching strands of Yukimura's hair dance in the sunset light, giving him gold, orange and yellow highlights. She felt her breath stop in her lungs as she swallowed past the sudden driness in her throat. She took a deep breath, wanting nothing more than to move forward and kiss him right then, but... She made up her mind anyway, "screw it," she whispered, causing Yukimura to give her a confused blink before she moved forward, closing the distance between them and gripping the opening of his coat. She pulled him down to her level and pressed her lips against his, getting a startled grunt from the man.

  
  
Yukimura didn't know what to do. He had never had a woman kiss him and with such force, but he started to lose himself in that kiss, letting his body take control. He sighed against her lips, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her more into his body. He felt her hands rest against his chest for a second before sliding up and around his neck, deepening the kiss as she moved her head slightly to the side. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he slid his tongue between her lips, lapping at her tongue as they curled around each other, creating a sort of sloppy dance in their mouths. Yukimura was the first to pull away, slowly, as to let the feel of her lips on his linger. They stared into one anothers' half-closed eyes, watching the sunset light dance around them, painting the scenery around them with golds, oranges and yellows.  
  
Emma leaned back slightly and giggled, making him blink as she rubbed her finger against the corner of his lips, "you've got a little lip stick," she said, smiling as he blinked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
She smiled at him as he blinked down at the pinkish pigment on the back of his hand before looking up at her, "you wear make-up?" he asked, tilting his head as his eyes examined her face.  
  
She smiled at his surprise, "if you know how to apply it, it hardly looks like your wearing anything at all," she said, with a shrug.  
  
Yukimura glanced back down at his hand before wiping the back of it on his pants. His eyes caught sight of the red cloth Emma still hand wrapped around her finger, and he reached out, gently taking her injured hand in his and lifting it to look at it, "you're hurt," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. _And after all my talk of keeping her safe_ , he thought, frowning at the red cloth.  
  
Emma blinked at it, like she hadn't noticed, and really, she didn't until he pointed it out, "it's just a little cut," she said, giving him a small shrug, "I'll get a band-aid later."  
  
Yukimura carefully unwrapped her finger, studying the small cut and dried blood around it, "still, you should have it bandaged as soon as possible."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes as she took her finger back, "I'll put some neosporin on it before I put a band-aid around it, okay?" she explained, looking at the edge of her kimono and the dried blood on it with a sigh.  
  
"You got your kimono bloody," Yukimura said, sounding a little sad. He, honestly, was. Lord Takeda had taken great care in having it made by one of Kai's best kimono designers. It had surprised Yukimura when they asked who it was for and, Lord Shingen, without missing a beat said, "For my daughter", causing both Yukimura and the designer to blink at him in surprise, but... Yukimura looked at the kimono, "it's so beautiful on you."  
  
Emma blinked up at him, surprised at his sudden words as his cheeks started to turn red. She gave him a closed eyes smile before taking his hand and leading him back toward the house, "come on. I'll let you bandage my finger, if you're so worried."


	18. Max

Max stood over her bag, going over in her head what she had packed for the trip to Kai, where she was going to visit Emma. She was a little nervous about it, but the several day trip would only calm her nerves. She had sent Sasuke ahead with word that she and Chosokabe were coming for a visit, that way they weren't just dropping in on the Tiger of Kai and his army. Not that Max was worried that Shingen would send out a fighting party to attack them, but people are stupid. _Especially the Tiger and the Cub,_ she thought, smiling at her own thoughts. Jesse had gone with Sasuke after he had said something to Jesse about her not keeping up. Of course, that only spurred the stubborn, tough woman into challenge mode. Max knew better.  
  
A knock on the doorframe brought her attention to the tall, one-eyed pirate standing in the doorway, "ready to go?" he asked.

  
  
She gave him a nod and a smile as she flung the backpack onto her shoulders, "as ready as I'll ever be," she said, giving the bed a sad glance before moving toward the door.  
  
Chosokabe put himself in the doorway, taking up most of the doorway with his large broad shoulders, "if you're going to miss our bed that badly, we could always wait until tomorrow," he said, giving her a deviant grin as dark promises sparkled in his eye.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and shook her head as she chuckled, "as nice as that sounds, Cho, I just want to get a move on," she said, giving a small sigh as they walked side by side down the hallway, "we're walking the whole way there, right?"  
  
Chosokabe smiled at hearing the weariness in her voice, "yes," he said, getting a groan from the woman as they stopped at the Kori and Kasai's sword rake. He had them made and put up in the hallway for easy access...and he wasn't about to chance one of those ayakashi appearing while he and Max were in the middle of sex. One thing he had noticed about women from the future was that there was very little that could be done to ruin a moment for them. Even his little siren was finicky about curtain things.  
  
She pulled the swords from the rakes and tilted her head, seeming to listen to something before frowning, "if you don't want to go, just fucking say so," she growled at the blue and purple hilted sword. Kori.

  
  
Chosokabe couldn't help but sigh. Her and the Kitsune butted heads almost as much as Jesse and Sasuke, when the two were in the same room. She gave the sword a snort before putting it on her back, "stupid fox," she growled under her breath as she put the other sword on her back, getting no complaints from the Salamander. She turned to Chosokabe as gave him that smile that made her face light up, "let's hit it," she said, making his chuckle.  
  
_**If you get tired, Spark, I can carry you,**_ Kasai's deep voice was warmth through her body, making her smile.  
  
_I should be alright for now, but I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Kasai,_ she thought back to the fire spirit, ignoring the wash of cold that slid down her back from Kori. She felt the two temperatures clash on her back, making her uncomfortable and feel like she was going through menopause. She gave a frustrated huff before pulling Kori from her back and holding the sword out to Chosokabe, "here," she growled, getting a confused blink from the pirate before he took the sword, "I'm not going to carry that bastard until he takes a fucking chill pill."  
  
_**C** **hill pill**_ , Kasai's chuckle would have made her smile if she wasn't so ticked off at the kitsune.  
  
Chosokabe slipped the sword strap over his shoulder as he sighed and watched his stormy seas siren stalk onto the deck. He glanced over his shoulder at the sword hilt, "why do you have to antagonize her?" he asked as he followed her onto the deck.  
  
_She started it,_ the kitsune hissed through his head, sending a bolt of cold into his mind, giving him an instant headache.  
  
Chosokabe shot the sword hilt a glare and felt it vibrate slightly as he pulled it from his back and glared at it.  
  
Max was finishing up giving her men orders before Toto gave her a tap and nodded toward Chosokabe. She turned and blinked at him before sighing, "if Kori's going to be a pain in the ass, just leave him here," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

  
  
A blue flame shot from the sword, creating a bright burst of blue light before Kori appeared, his white blonde hair tied at the base of his head, as usual. His ice blue eyes were angry and sharp as he glared at her, "you and I both know you need me," he growled, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
Max snorted, "I don't need the fucking drama," she snapped, narrowing her emerald eyes at him, "so if all you're going to do is bitch, and moan, and complain, you can fucking stay here, but I'm taking the sword you reside in."  
  
Chosokabe smirked, enjoying watching his little siren face down a powerful ayakashi with no fear. Only pure annoyance and anger. He moved around the kitsune, purposely bumping his shoulder against the smaller man's before taking his place beside Max. He held the sword toward her, getting a smile from her as she flung the sword back onto her back.  
  
Kori sneered at the two, glaring at them as ice began to form around his feet, "you're not taking my sword without me," he growled, becoming a blue flame that shot back into the sword.  
  
"Fine, but if you start that hot and cold fight against my back again, I'm leaving you both here," she said, giving a calming breath before turning and smiling at her men, "take care, guys."  
  
"We always take care, Star," Shukunoba, the man with a scar across his throat, said, giving Max a grin.  
  
"Yeah, no problem!" Mark added, giving Shukunoba a nudge with his elbow.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the jokers before glancing at Hojikoto, her second in command. "I'll make sure they don't burn the ship down," he assured her, getting an eye roll from the other men, "have a good trip."  
  
Max gave him a smile as she and Chosokabe started down the side of the ship to a boat waiting for them.  
  
"Make sure you rest every once in a while!" Mitoshu, an older man, called down to them.  
  
"Write when you get there," Konome said, holding up a new journal he had recently purchased, "I want to hear all about your journey!"  
  
"Drink plenty of water and eat when you rest," Ryushiro said, his deep voice echoing after them as Chosokabe started to row.  
  
"Be Safe!" Toto called, waving at them.  
  
Max waved back as the entire ship waved them off, giving them well wishes and goodbyes. She finally took a seat and sighed, giving Chosokabe a smile, "I love our crew," she said, getting a chuckle from the man across from her.  
  
"They're an interesting bunch of sons-a-bitches, that's for sure," he said, making her grin.  
  
"Yeah, but they're our sons-a-bitches," she said, making him laugh.


	19. Jesse and Sasuke

Jesse groaned as she leaned back against the tree Sasuke had climbed up to get their barrings. She couldn't believe that the stupid ninja didn't know where they were. _Wasn't it his job to know?_ She gave a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand as the ninja appeared in front of her, making her yelp in surprise, hurting herself slightly because she was mid yawn.  
  
Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at her, giving the woman a raised eyebrow as she socked him in the back, making him grunt.  
  
"Don't fucking do that, creep," she growled, folding her arms over her chest as she glanced toward the horizon, "so, where the fuck are we?"  
  
Sasuke shrugged, "about half way to Kai," he said, stretching as he too glanced toward the horizon, "do you want to rest for the night or would you rather keep going?"  
  
Jesse glanced around at the forest and how dark it already was, "uh... which would you rather do?" she asked, glad that her voice sounded steady.  
  
Sasuke tilted his head as he watched her before giving her a small smile. She looked nervous about traveling at night, glancing back and forth for anything that could jump out and attack. She looked frightened, even if her voice wasn't. He gave a fake yawn, stretching and tilting his body to the side as he shrugged, "I am a little tired so, maybe we should rest for the night," he said, standing straight and looking up the tree, "you hungry?" he asked, getting a confused blink from the woman.  
  
Jesse took a deep breath and gave a stiff nod, not wanting to admit any kind of weakness. Sasuke gave her a smile and a nod before turning and heading into the forest. She blinked after him before frowning, "where the fuck are you going?"  
  
"Just get a fire and some shelter made up before I get back with dinner. Will ya honey?" he called back to her before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Jesse blinked at the area where he was before snorting, "make a fire and shelter. I'll show him make a fire and shelter," she grumbled, looking around the area for any sticks she could use, "I'll make the best fucking shelter this side of the world!"

* * *

Jesse stepped back from the shelter after tying the final bit of rope and put her fists on her hips. She was dirty and chilly from working with her hands, but, she was finished and it looked...liveable? She gave a sigh as she eyed the edges of the roof of the raised shelter, frowning at the shotty work before turning to put more wood on the fire. She jumped slightly at Sasuke standing on the other side of the fire, looking over the shelter with an impressed expression before dropping a vine with fish hanging off of it next to the fire. He walked around the fire to look over the shelter, making Jesse a little nervous. She always hated it when people would look over her work. Half the time, they found something wrong. So, to keep from thinking about it as Sasuke walked around the shelter, she went to the pile of fish and lifted the vine, wrinkling her nose at the damp creatures.  
  
"I'm not cleaning them," she said, dropping the fish back onto the ground.  
  
Sasuke tried to shake the shelter with quite some force, giving a small nod at how sturdy it was. _Like the woman who made it,_ he thought, glancing at the fish as Jesse dropped them back onto the ground, "don't worry about the fish. I'll clean them since you've done everything else," he said, moving around the fire, which was warm, a nice change to the cold water he got the fish from.  
  
Jesse watched him with narrowed eyes as he sat on a log she had rolled near the fire to have something to sit on, and started to clean the fish. She had gotten a few sticks to roast whatever they were going to eat over the fire, and placed them next to him on the log, getting a glance from the shinobi before he skewered a couple and leaned them over the fire. She sat on the log, a few feet from Sasuke, as she wrung her hands in her lap. They were cold and starting to hurt a little, but she didn't want him to know that.  
  
Sasuke glanced at Jesse while he was waiting for the fish to cook and watched her wring her hands a few times, like was she trying to warm them. He let a slow breath through his nose and pulled his gloves off his hands as he scooted slightly toward her. He stuffed the gloves in his pocket as he turned, strattling the log while sitting, "gimme your hands," he said, holding his hands out toward her.  
  
She gave him a skeptical glare, making him smile, "why?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, keeping his hands held out, "just gimme your hands."  
  
Jesse gave a huff, but turned to strattle the log facing him and put her hands out like she was about to get a manicure. Sasuke gave her a gentle smile before taking her hands in his, putting them together and covering hers with his. Her hands were so cold, he was surprised that she could still move them.

  
  
Jesse watched his hands around her's and tried her damnedest to keep her heart in her chest. _He can hear it beating. I know he can_ , she told herself, her eyes moving up to look at him as he started to blow hot breath onto her cold hands. The fire light flickering against his face and hair made her stop breathing for a moment. _God he's sexy_ , she thought, mentally smacking herself, as she quickly dropped her gaze to her hands. Concentrating her mind and eyes on her hands...covered by his... She swallowed and mentally cursed. _Why does he have to be everywhere?_ she thought as her eyes slowly moved back up to look at him.  
  
Their eyes met over their fingertips. Jesse felt like she couldn't breathe while Sasuke didn't. The fire put golden red highlights in her hair and made her brown eyes glow. He didn't want to lose this moment, imprinting the moment in his mind so he could dwell on it later. He reached out before he could stop himself, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. Her cheeks were cold too. His eyes moved over her face, from her bangs covered forehead, to her warm chocolate colored eyes, to her slighty crooked nose, and finally coming to rest on her slightly parted lips...that were looking a little blue. He moved before he could think, pulling her toward him by her hands, still in his one, and bringing his lips down to meet hers.

  
  
She gave a squeak of surprise, her eyes going wide at the sudden motions before she blinked, her eyes full of his wild brown hair. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to give him a hard kick and beat the crap out of him. She wanted...oh hell...She wanted this. Jesse felt her eyes close as her body took over for her, moving as close as she could with them both strattling the log and his hand still holding both of her's hostage. She sighed against his lips, savoring the feeling of his soft, warm lips on hers.  
  
They slowly parted, staring at one another with hooded eyes as the fire danced on the logs. Jesse cleared her throat and lowered her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up as she nodded toward the fish, "the fish is burning," she said, her voice thick and throaty.  
  
Sasuke blinked and glanced at the fish as they caught fire, making him sigh before rubbing the back of his head, "I hope you like burnt food," he said, grinning at her.  
  
She shrugged, "food's food," she said, stiffling a laugh as one of the fish fell into the fire.  
  
Sasuke started chuckling, spurring her into a laugh as they watched the fish burn, "well, there goes dinner," he said, sighing as he lifted the last two fish from beside him, "good thing I saved a couple."  
  
Jesse gave a nod as he stuck them on sticks and replaced the burnt sticks with them. Instead of sitting on the log, he took a seat in front of it, facing the fire with his back against the rough bark. It was a little warmer sitting there, and he glanced over at Jesse, who was wringing her hands again. He leaned over, gently taking her hands again and giving them a tug, "come here, Wildfire," he said, his voice low and smooth. Jesse frowned at him, even as he felt her cold hands in his. "I just want you to warm up a little bit. It's warmer down here than it is on the log," he said, getting a skeptical glare from the woman before she sighed and scooted off the log. She settled beside him, folding her arms over her chest as she sat against the log. He smiled, putting his arm over her shoulders and pulling her against his side, making her grunt and glare at him.

  
  
"Seriously?" she growled, even as his body heat started to warm her, "a little kiss doesn't mean we're together, jackass."  
  
Sasuke shrugged, "prove it," he said, making her blink.  
  
"What?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
He smirked at her, turning more to face her, "prove to me that that kiss doesn't mean anything," he said, his brown eyes holding dark promises.  
  
She swallowed, her lungs suddenly having a hard time intaking air. She gave a nod, "okay," she said, her voice a little higher than it was supposed to be as she started to lean forward. His breath was hot on her lips and only made her want to... She leaned back, shaking her head as she frowned and turned away. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ she thought at herself, _it's just a kiss. Right?_  
  
Sasuke smirked, even though he was feeling a little disappointed that she didn't kiss him, but he could fix that. He leaned a little closer, "hey Jesse," he said, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper.  
  
His voice slid over her like a cold chill, creating goose flesh on her arms...Or maybe that was the cold. She turned to ask him what he wanted, only to get warm lips pressed against her's again. Her breath came out in a sigh before she jerked back, staring, wide-eyed at the shinobi as he gave her a goofy grin. Her hand instantly went to her lips, her fingertips caressing against where he had kissed, like she wasn't sure it had actually happened.

  
  
"See? It is a big deal," he said, turning to lean back against the log as he looked over the cooking fish.  
  
Jesse's lips thinned in agitation as she snorted and roughly folded her arms over her chest, glaring at her feet as they lay out in front of her, "fucking ass. I shouldn't have felt bad," she grumbled, frowning at her shoes.  
  
Sasuke leaned forward, "felt bad about what?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
She snorted, "it doesn't fucking matter, nose," she growled, glaring at him before turning her attention back to her shoes.  
  
Sasuke started to chuckle, bringing the angry woman's attention back to him, "sorry," he said, still grinning, "you just look beautiful in the fire light. It suits you."  
  
Jesse blinked before her eyes widened in surprise. She quickly looked away as blood rushed to her face, making her cheeks hot, "why the hell do you have to say things like that?" she asked, her voice soft, almost frightened as she lowered her gaze to her lap.  
  
Sasuke shrugged, "it's true," he said, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, "and I have half a feeling that you don't get compliments very often."  
  
She snorted and looked up, wrapping her arms around herself, more to hold herself than anything, "you think?" she looked back down to her lap and licked her lips, "I never use to be like this."  
  
Sasuke remained silent and still, knowing that whatever she was going to tell him would be pertenant to any kind of relationship they might have. His mind stopped on that thought, surprised. _I guess I like Jesse_ , he thought, slowly turning his head to look at the woman beside him. Sitting there with her arms wrapped around herself, she looked smaller than she pretended to be. Fragile, almost. She looked like someone he could wrap up in his arms and keep safe. That put knots in his stomach that twisted, making his stomach hurt.  
  
Jesse took a deep breath and swallowed, "my parents got a devorce when I was little," she was silent for a moment, listening to the fire crackle and the crickets chirp before taking another deep breath, "my dad was extremely abusive to me and my mother, but mostly me. I thought that that was normal. Daily beatings. Yelling. Screaming," her face screwed up into a sad, pained expression, "I thought that everyone's lives were like that. Pain was normal and I promised mom that I would do everything I could to get us out of there because I didn't want her to hurt. So I started fighting back and got hit more and harder," she sniffled and wiped the falling tears from her cheeks, "I don't remember most of my childhood because it was beaten out of me," she paused again, wringing her hands in her lap as the tears trickled down her cheeks and dripped from her chin, "I never learned to stop fighting," she took another deep breath and looked up at the fire, "when dad was finally taken away by the cops, mom moved onto someone else, but he wasn't much better," she paused, looking back down at her hands with pain on her face, "that mother fucker was a piece of work. I was only eight and he..." she paused, taking a shakey breath and closing her eyes, "he molested me," she sniffled and wiped her nose with the heel of her hand while giving a breathy laugh, "he told me his dick was a fucking lollipop and that I should suck it to get to the cream filling. Like I was a fucking idiot," she paused, giving her shoes a smile, "I bite the mother fucker's dick off, because that's how I eat lollipops." Sasuke shifted beside her, making her smile slightly until she went back to what she was saying. _If I don't say this, I never will,_ she thought, swallowing past the thick saliva, "mom broke up with him, but the next few weren't better. Until Mark's dad." She actually smiled at the fire, remembering meeting Mark and his dad for the first time and how she had instantly hit her step-dad in the shins, dropping him. "I wasn't very welcoming, but," she smiled down at her hands, "I'm glad mom found someone who actually cared about her and I got a brother who cares about me."  
  
They were silent for a few moments before Sasuke pulled her against the side of his body and she let him. She needed to feel warmth, right then.  
  
"Did any of the others molest you?" he asked, needed to know with his anger bubbling under the surface. He could usually keep a cool head, but what had happened to Jesse, it was no wonder she fought everyone all the time. She didn't know anything else.  
  
She shook her head as it lay against his shoulder, making the knot in his stomach loosen slightly, "no. They were more into raping my mother than a little, under developed girl like me."  
  
Sasuke still felt a wash of hot rage at what happened to her mother. He didn't know the woman, but she was important to Jesse, and that was more than enough for him to want to protect her. He leaned over, giving the side of Jesse's head a gentle kiss before moving to remove the fish from the fire. He handed one to her, getting a soft thanks from the woman before she slowly picked at it, eating small bites as her mind wandered.

* * *

After a while, Sasuke stood and stretched, yawning as he scratched the back of his head, "we better get some sleep," he said, his soft voice the only noise that either had made since Jesse's confession. He took a space near the fire, laying on his side with his back facing the log. He heard Jesse moving around behind him before he felt the heat from her body against his back. He looked over his shoulder at her and licked his lips before rolling over, watching the back of her head for a few moments before he spoke, "Jesse."  
He voice was soft and warm, making her instantly stiffen, like she was preparing for the worst thing anyone could ever say.  
  
"I know that you don't trust me and it'll be hard for you to get to that point, but I want you to know that if you ever need anything, you can always come to me," he said, his voice strong and encouraging.  
  
She swallowed and gave a small nod, hugging herself as she lay on her side, "okay," she said, closing her eyes against the tears starting to sting her eyes.  
  
Sasuke shifted forward, gently sliding his arms around Jesse and turning her around to face him. She kept her eyes closed, like she was trying not to look at him or show him any weakness that her beautiful brown eyes would betray. He gave her a small smile as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, bringing her eye lids up to look at him. Fear, sadness and anxiety danced behind her eyes, making his heart ache for her. He slid his hand through her hair and pulled her head into his chest, closing his eyes as he held her close to him. Jesse's eyes widened for a moment, her vision becoming blurred as she stiffened in his arms.

  
  
"I will never let anyone hurt you like that again, Jessica. Not ever," he said against her hair as he tightened his arms around her.

  
  
She closed her eyes tight as the tears started to flow and she brought her hands up to grip the front of his over coat. She tried to stifle her sobs but failed, bring out all the emotions she had been stifling since she was young. She cried all the pain and hate and anger she had been holding back, practically screaming into Sasuke's chest as he held her tight. Sasuke did nothing but hold her against him, anchoring her to something in this world that was...real. He hummed a low melody that he had heard in a village many years ago. Something that a mother hummed to her child to help soothe the kid to sleep.  
  
After a while, Jesse's sobs and tears slowed until she was just taking deep breaths. She gave another sniffle and nuzzled his chest, "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice thick.  
  
"Don't be," Sasuke replied, stroking her hair, "you're the strongest woman I know. It's okay to cry every once in a while, even wild fires need a little dowsing."  
  
Jesse snorted, smiling despite wanting to sock him for the stupid comment.  
  
"You're so beautiful when you smile," he said, cupping her cheek as he stared into her eyes. He leaned down, gently brushing his lips against hers, shocking the wounded woman. He moved back slightly, placing his forehead against her's as he smiled at her through hooded eyes, "I wouldn't mind seeing you smile like that everyday."  
  
Jesse felt her heart skip a beat at his words, stopping her breath in her lungs and making her cheeks heat up. She lowered her eyes to his nose, trying not to look back into his eyes and finding herself drawn to them anyway. "Are you...asking me to be your...girlfriend?" she asked, mentally bracing for the rejection as he leaned back and blinked at her.  
  
He seemed to think about that for a moment before smiling and nodding, "yeah, I am."  
  
Jesse felt time itself stop as she looked up at him before feeling her lips curve up into a smile, "okay," she said, grinning like an idiot as she put her forehead against his chest, "I've...never dated anyone...before."  
  
Sasuke chuckled, "I would have never guessed," he said, getting a snort before she jabbed him in the stomach, making him grunt.


	20. Max, Chosokabe, Kori, and Kasai

Max hung her arms over Kasai's shoulders while laying her chin on his shoulder, having gotten tired several hours into the walking.  
  
"...Lazy," Kori mumbled as he walked slightly behind Kasai and Chosokabe.  
  
Max snorted and sat up enough on Kasai's back to glare back at Kori, "it's not my fault my time has cars and trains," she growled at the kitsune as she folded her arms over her chest, "it would be a lot faster if this time did too."  
  
"I'm sorry, Siren," Chosokabe said, rubbing the back of his head, "if I knew you weren't use to walking, I would have borrowed a couple of horses to make the journey easier."  
  
Max gave Chosokabe a smile, "don't worry about it, babe. I probably wouldn't have waited for you to round them up, anyway," she said, putting her hand on his head.  
  
Chosokabe snorted and snatched her hand from his head, giving her knuckles a gentle kiss before releasing her hand.  
  
"You guys are adorable," Kasai said, giving them a grin.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "kittens are adorable. Cho and I are adults in love," she said, getting a chuckle from the salamander.  
  
"I would have never guessed," he said, glancing at her over his shoulder.  
  
"In love or not, you should be walking on your own," Kori complained, moving up to walk on the other side of Kasai as his tail flicked back and forth behind him in agitation.  
  
Kasai frowned at the smaller man, "what's your problem, Ice Prince? Too hot for ya?"  
  
Kori clicked his tongue at the tall fire ayakashi as a wave of cold washed over them, making Max shiver, "I don't have a problem, Fire spitter," Kori growled at Kasai.  
  
Kasai narrowed his eyes as Max felt him start to heat up, "you do, and I'm getting tired of you acting like a spoiled brat."  
  
"Max," Chosokabe had moved to be behind Kasai and was reaching up to her, "come on."  
  
Max gave a nod, knowing that being caught between the two ayakashi would be the worse thing right that second, "yeah," she said, reaching down as Kasai started to get too hot for her to touch. She gritted her teeth and fell/leapt into Chosokabe's outstretched arms grunting at the impact as he caught her. She gave her thighs a glare as she gently touched them before letting out a relieved breath at her thighs not being burnt.  
  
"If it's such a problem, why don't you do something about it," Kori smirked, "if you can, old man."  
  
Kasai's golden eyes twitched, before flickering like the flames themselves, "maybe it is about time I taught you a lesson, whelp," he growled, stepping toward Kori as flames flickered and danced around his feet, setting the grass around them on fire.

  
  
Max blinked before shuffling back with Chosokabe, neither wanting to be very close to the ayakashi as they glared at one another. Steam rose around them, engulfing the area in a dense fog that made it hard to breathe and left some beads of water on her skin. The only thing she could feel was Chosokabe's arms around her as he moved them away from the angry creatures. They moved out of the dense fog, Max taking a few breaths of cooler air as Chosokabe made sure she was alright before marching back into the fog. Max heard the sound of his anchor spear being drawn before the sound of metal on metal resinated from the fog, making her strain her eyes to see through the fog. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she waited for the fog to disapate so she could see what was going on. She swallowed at the figure laying on the ground, her eyes going wide at Chosokabe's body laying limp at the feet of the two ayakashi, who's blades were locked together as they glared at one another through them. Her stomach did a flip as she stiffly moved forward, dropping to her knees beside Chosokabe's body. "Cho," she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she lay her hands on his chest and stomach.  
  
He groaned and slowly opened his eye, putting his hand to his forehead as he sat up, "what happened," he grunted.  
  
Max felt her anger rush through her veins as she stood and glared at the two Ayakashi. "I'll be right back," she growled, pulling the Kasai's sword from her back as she moved.  
  
They still stood, straining against one another as they glared at each other from a few inches away. She stood on tip toes, reaching between the two to jerk Kori's pendent from his neck before moving quickly backwards, narrowly avoiding Kori's hand as he reached out to grab her. She stood with the sword pointed at them while holding the pendent facing the two stunned Ayakashi.  
  
"Max..." Kasai started, lowering his sword as Kori stood with his hand outstretched toward her, his ice blue eyes wide with shock.  
  
She glared at both of them as Chosokabe stood up behind her, bringing Kasai and Kori's eyes up to him before looking back at her, "I'm tired of you two going at one another like a couple of male badgers during mating season. Now, either you stop fighting, or I put you both back in your swords," she said, holding Kasai's sword vertically in front of her while looking at Kori's pendent.  
  
Kori blinked out of his stunned state and snorted, "you don't know how to do that," he said, standing straight as he narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
Max stared at him, sliding Kasai's sword into it's sheath before switching the pendent to her other hand and pulling Kori's sword. She placed the pendent close to the sword before looking past it to Kori, who's eyes widened slightly, "I don't think I have to," she said, giving him a dead eyes smirk.  
  
Chosokabe came up behind her and took Kasai's sword from her back, making her blink and glance over her shoulder at him as he flipped the sword around a couple of times before moving his right foot, creating a design in dirt. Kasai's eyes widened as he swallowed, standing straight and putting the sword away as he raised his hands, as if to say he meant no harm. Chosokabe stopped his moving, staring at Kasai with an annoyed eye.  
  
Max snorted, looking at both ayakashi before lowering her hands, "honestly, your the biggest issue, Kori. Stop being a hot head and trying to pick a fight with everyone."  
  
Kori blinked at that before narrowing his eyes at her again, "I do not."  
  
Max let out a sigh and shook her head, "point and case," she said, motioning to him with the sword. She slid the sword back into it's sheath and tied the pendent around her neck as she looked at Kori, "if you can behave yourself and start being a little nicer, I'll give you back your pendent, but until then, fucking deal without your full power," she growled, her eyes going to Kasai, who was still standing with his hands up, "and you! Stop letting it get that far. You're old enough to know better, or I would hope you are. If he starts picking a fight, fucking ignore him like he's your little brother..." she paused, a deviant smile spreading across her face, "that's it. You're both brothers and should start acting like it if it kills you!"

  
  
Chosokabe felt a grin spread across his face as he slid Kasai's sword into the sheath, "sounds good to me. Everyone on my ship is family and that includes you two," he said, stepping up beside Max and bending at the waist to give her a bow while offering his arm, "shall we, my love?"  
  
Max gave him a smile and laced her arm through his, placing her hand on his forearm, "of course, my captain," she said, making her voice low as she spoke.  
  
Chosokabe gave a low growl as he pulled her into his body, wrapping his arm around her waist as he did, "Mmmm, I like the sound of that," he said, making her giggle.


	21. Chelsea and Kojuro

Chelsea finished up the dishes, drying them before putting them away in the cabinet above the wash basin before drying her hands on the apron around her waist. She let out a sigh of contentment, taking the tea she had set up on the tray prior and heading out of the kitchen and toward the yard where she could hear the men training their samurai skills. Kojuro stood on the porch with his arms crossed, watching the men as they attacked one another ruthlessly, as if attacking an enemy. Chelsea wasn't a fan of it, but understood the need to react the way they would on the battelfield.  
  
"Kojuro," she said, bringing the veteran warrior's attention around to her, "I made some tea. Would you like some?"  
  
He gave her a gentle smile, "thank you, Lady Chelsea," he said, taking a seat on the edge of the porch as she sat the tray down and poured him a cup.

  
  
They sat watching the men attack and fend one another off, yelling and hollering as they rushed one another. Chelsea felt completely at ease, even with the loud hollering of the men in the yard. A couple of the men paused, taking a break from the workout before giving her a smile and a wave. She smiled and waved back, feeling the cool breeze coming up from the village, bringing with it a wash of laughter and music. Chelsea blinked, listening closely to the music coming from the village. "Kojuro? Is there a festival going on in the village?" she asked, looking at the older man with her head tilted slightly.  
  
Kojuro glanced off toward the village, giving a small smile and a nod, "they are celebrating the death of Nobunaga and the return of Lord Masamune."  
  
Chelsea looked back toward the village, thinking about visiting the village but quickly deciding against it. _I wouldn't mind if Masamune took me_ , she thought, sighing sadly into her tea cup before taking a sip.  
  
"What's wrong, Lady Chelsea?" Kojuro asked, leaning forward slightly to look at her.  
  
Chelsea blinked before giving him a smile, "it's nothing," she said, looking back into her tea cup before sighing, "well... I was just thinking that I've never been to a festival like that before and it would be nice to go."  
  
Kojuro watched her for a moment before smiling, "if you like, I'm sure Lord Masamune is becoming stir crazy, being locked up in his room for the last several days. He may like to accompany you to the village."  
  
Chelsea frowned before giving Kojuro a raised eyebrow, "he didn't ask you to try to convince me to allow him to leave his bed rest early, did he?"  
  
Kojuro gave a closed eyes smile as he lifted the tea cup to his lips, "no, he did not, but I'm sure he would be happy about it and a little air might do him some good."  
  
Chelsea couldn't argue with that. It had been a proven study that fresh air could help with healing a patient. She took a deep breath and nodded, getting to her feet before giving Kojuro a small bow, "thank you, Kojuro. I forgot that fresh air can help as much as staying in bed," she said, having to hold herself back to keep from running down the hallway toward Masamune's room. She took a few deep breaths, straightening out her kimono before reaching for the door. She blinked and jumped back in surprise, as the bedroom door slid open. 


	22. Chelsea and Masamune (ALMOST Lemon)

Masamune and Chelsea stood, staring at one another in surprise before she scowled at him, "what do you think you're doing?" she hissed.  
  
Masamune blinked, rolling his eye before moving past her, his body stiff from laying in the bed for so long, "I'm going out to the yard to practice my swordsmanship," he said, rolling his shoulders with a slight hiss.  
  
Chelsea moved to walk beside him, glaring at the eyepatch as they moved, "you'll do no such thing. I haven't approved of you leaving your bed yet," she growled, taking hold of his arm and turning him to look at her fully, pulling a pained hiss from his lips, "see? You're still injured and need rest."  
  
Masamune smirked at her, laying the sword across his shoulders as he looked down at her with a confident glint in his eye, "wasn't there something you were going to ask me? Something about the village festival?"

  
  
Chelsea's eyes widened for a moment before her face became one of anger, "were you out of your bed, again!?!" she practically screeched, her hand shooting out to smack his shoulder, causing him to hiss and cough in pain, "serves you right. You're the worst patient I have ever had in my entire uh..."

  
  
Masamune moved forward, dropping the sword to the ground with a clatter, putting Chelsea back against the wall as he pressed his lips against her's, silencing Chelsea's rant before she could really get going. Her mind went to their first kiss, a surprising press of lips on the field of battle. Her heart hammered in her chest, making it hard to breathe past the feel of his lips on hers. So soft and forceful yet gentle. Masamune pressed his body against her's, laying his arms against the wall beside her head as her hand wrapped around his bicep while her other hand rested against his chest. She sighed against his lips, making him smile against her lips before slowly pulling back, letting the kiss linger between them. Their breath mingled in the space between them as Masamune gave her a soft smile, brushing his knuckles against her cheek as he placed his forehead against hers.

  
  
"Have I ever told you how adorable you look when you're trying to be intimidating?" he asked, making her frown. He chuckled, cupping her cheek and turning her face up to meet her lips with his, yet again, bringing a small whimpering sigh from Chelsea's throat. He turned his head slightly, deepening the kiss as he pressed his body into her's, pushing her back against the wall, pulling a whimper from her.  
  
She couldn't breathe past the passion flooding her system, drowning out all her thoughts to have her mind comsumed by only one thing. Masamune. He trailed kisses down her chin and neck, as she slid her arms around his ribs and neck, her fingers tangling in his dark brown hair. Masamune slid his arm around her waist and his other hand to lace his fingers through her golden hair as he nuzzled the edge of the kimono off her shoulder.  
  
"Chelsea," he breathed against her shoulder, sending a trail of goose flesh down her spine as her grip tightened slightly on his hair. He groaned against her skin, sliding his hand down her back to caress her ass, pulling a gasp from the small woman. He smirked, kissing and nipping at her shoulder and neck.  
  
Her leg came up, hooking around his as he nibbled and sucked at the pulse in her neck, groaning in his ear as he kissed his way down to her collarbone. "Masamune," she said, her voice thick and breathy with desire, before moaning as he licked across her collarbone.  
  
He couldn't help but smile to himself as he lifted her from her feet, nuzzling the neckline of the kimono enough to reveal the swell of the tops of her breasts, bringing a growl of desire from him. Chelsea wrapped her legs around his waist as he dipped his tongue beneath the fabric, licking a trail of heat between her breasts and over the exposed portions of flesh. She gave a high pitched moan, letting her head drop back. "Masamune," she gasped as he slid his hands up her legs, sliding the kimono up her legs to bunch around her hips and thighs. He slid his hands farther up her thighs and under the kimono skirt as he kissed up her chest to her neck. His finger tips brushed something lacey, causing him to pause his kisses to trail his fingers along the lace that circles around her rump and thighs.  
  
"What's this?" Masamune asked, legitimately curious about the strange fabric covering Chelsea's bottom.  
  
Chelsea took a few deep breaths, trying to come back from the feeling of floating that Masamune had put her in, "huh?" she asked, her voice raspy.  
  
He felt his lips curve up in a smile before shrugging, running his tongue up her neck to take her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling and suckling at her lobe until she cried out. His teeth released her earlobe, bringing gasps from the woman as she tried to catch her breath. He slipped his hand under the lacey fabric, making a mental note to ask what the lace was as he lowered his head to the space between her breasts, lapping at the edges of her breasts, pulling more whimpers and moans from her.  
  
"Masamune," Chelsea whimpered as his rough hands massaged her ass under the lace underwear.  
  
"Yes, Kitten," Masamune growled from between her breasts, his royal blue eye shining up at her with a dark promise of wonderful things.  
  
She tried to catch her breath, only to have it stolen away again by Masamune's skillful tongue lapping a line across her collarbone.  
  
"Tell me what my little kitten desires," he growled against her chest, licking across the top of her breast and making her gasp.  
  
"I..." she started, trying to piece together some form of thought, even as he nuzzled the collar of the kimono farther down her breasts, leaving it a hair's breath away from revealing her nipple to the open air of the hallway.  
  
"Say it, love," he hissed across her skin, making her swallow as he kissed her chin and down her throat, "say that you want me."  
  
She swallowed against his lips on her neck, letting her eyes close to try and concentrate, only to force the focus more on his breath against her skin, making her shiver.  
  
"Say that you need me," he said, his voice low and velvety, "Chelsea."  
  
"Masamune," she sighed, one of his hands sliding around to play with the hem of the lacey underwear against her crotch.  
  
"Say it," he whispered against her lips, flicking his tongue out to lick across her bottom lip, pulling a whimper from her.  
  
"I..." she started, hesitating to say anything before a throat clearing brought both their attention a little ways down the hallway to Kojuro. Chelsea's cheeks heated up, bringing back all her senses and thoughts before she buried her face in Masamune's shoulder, trying her best to hide. _Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,_ she thought over and over.

  
  
Masamune clicked his tongue, agitated that they were interrupted, "what, Kojuro," he snarled, letting his aggression through.  
  
Kojuro avoided looking at them, turning his eyes and pink dusted cheeks out toward the yard, "are you sure you're well enough to...participate in such...activities, Lord Masamune?"  
  
Masamune blinked, frowning at that as Chelsea lifted her head from his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down, Masamune," she said, her voice still shakey.  
  
He complied, lowering her to the ground and fixing the collar of the kimono for her before turning and picking up the kitana from the floor. "Geez, Kojuro. You can't let me have any fun," he grumbled, moving to walk past Kojuro.  
  
Chelsea stepped forward, taking hold of Masamune's sleeve, even though her face was still dusted red from embarrassment, "wait, Masamune," she started, bringing him to a stop as he turned slightly to look at her. She suddenly felt nervous at asking him to escort her to the festival, even after getting caught necking, "would you like to go down to the festival in the village with me? I've never been to one before."  
  
Masamune watched her for a moment, his royal blue eye and expression softening before he shrugged with a sigh, "if you want," he said, moving back toward her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "since Kojuro interrupted."  
  
Chelsea felt her cheeks heat up again as they moved past Kojuro. Masamune tossed him the sword he was going to practice with as he leaded Chelsea out of the house and into the yard. He waved off all the hoots and hollers and cat-calls he was getting from his men, making their way toward the village. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what everyone's thinking. "GOD! KOJURO YOU COCK BLOCK!" ChelseaXMasamune fans are screaming bloody murder right now. This just means that I'll have to write a full one later ;)
> 
> For those that don't know, "necking" means making out.


	23. Shingen

The old war lord watched as Yukimura showed Emma how to hold one of his trident spears. She had surprised him, after the arguement earlier, by asking if Yukimura could teach her how to defend herself. It made sense that she learned how to, at least, defend herself, should Yukimura... Shingen shook his head, wiping the thought from his head. _Yukimura would use every breath in his body to come back to her,_ he thought, smiling at the two as he sipped on some lavender tea Emma had made him. He had watched the two growing closer with each passing day, eventually spending most of their time either watching one another or spending time together. He also noticed them holding hands when they had come back from the stream not far from the house. He smiled at how happy and in love the two looked, even while Yukimura taught her a couple of techniques to block an attack. He moved into position, making Shingen frown. _She's a woman, Yukimura. Don't treat her as if she were on your fighting level,_ he thought, feeling himself tense up in anticipation. Emma had become, somewhat, of a daughter to him, putting his old nerves on edge when she would do something that he thought might be dangerous for a woman from a calmer time.  _I'm getting too old for this,_ he thought, rubbing the back of his neck as he nervously watched Emma learn how to block an attack from Yukimura. He knew Yukimura wouldn't hurt her on purpose, but he also knew that the young cub had a habit of getting a little carried away when it came to fighting or training. Mentally, Shingen prayed to whichever Gods would listen to protect Emma during the training. When she blocked one of Yukimura's lower energy attacks, Shingen's heart leapt in pride as well as nerves. Even Yukimura's low key attacks packed a punch, but she looked determined and ready for the next one.  _That's my girl_ _,_ he found himself thinking as he sipped the tea. Still, he was ready to jump in and protect her, should Yukimura start to get out of hand with his attacks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was super short but it'll give you a little perspective from someone other than the main characters and their loves.


	24. Emma and Yukimura

"I'm going to attack you and I want you to try to defend yourself. Okay, Emma?" he announced, pointing his spear at her aggressively.  
  
Emma swallowed before taking a deep breath and nodding, "alright," she said nervously, "just go easy on me, okay?"  
  
Yukimura gave a short nod, bending his knees before rushing toward Emma with the spear raised over his head, shouting as he did. Emma's eyes widened for a second before she yelped, dropping the spear in her hands and covering her head with her arms. She waited for the blow to come, but when it didn't, she blinked, slowly lowering her arms to blinked at Yukimura with wide eyes. He gave her an sigh, rubbing the back of his head as he picked the spear up from the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"It's alright," he said, holding the spear out to her, "maybe I should teach you how to defend yourself with it first."  
  
She took the spear, but Yukimura didn't let go, instead, walking around to stand behind her while holding the spear in front of her. Emma swallowed, her body extremely aware of the heat coming off of Yukimura as he stood with his chest and stomach pressed against her back.  
  
"Put your hands beside mine," he said, getting a few nervous nods from Emma, "now, when someone brings their weapon down toward your head, like I did, you just do this," he lifted the spear, held horizontally, above her head, forcing her to stretch slightly with the height difference, "that'll stop most attacks. If he comes at you from the side," he turned the spear vertically and moved it to her right side, his arm stretching across her, sending her heart and stomach into a whirling flutter. He smelled like heat and sweat and the sun, like someone who did hard labor in the sun all day. She only realized he was saying something when his face appeared in her sight. His eyes were that warm chestnut color that made her sigh, even as his brown hair slid across his forehead and into those eyes with the breeze. Yukimura blinked at her sigh, his cheeks dusting pink at the dream filled look in her golden eyes as he cleared his throat, "maybe we should...uh..." his words stopped before they could reach his lips as he looked into Emma's eyes. His heart hammered against his ribs, almost hurting before he started to move forward, wanting to taste her lips once more.  
  
"I told you they'd be close," Sasuke's voice snapped them both out of it, causing him to jump back.

  
  
Emma and Yukimura blinked in surprise at Sasuke as he leaned against a tree with his arms and ankles crossed. Jesse walked out from behind him, her arms folded over her chest as she shot Sasuke a glare, "no. You said they'd be fucking," she growled, turning her chocolate colored eyes toward them. She scanned over Emma, who was shifting from one foot to the other as she, nervously wrung her hands.  
  
Sasuke chuckled and moved, wrapping his arm around Jesse's shoulders as he pulled her into his chest, "sweetheart, you're scaring Emma," he said, quickly stepping back and ducking under her fist as he laughed.  
  
"Fucker," she snarled.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved toward Emma, holding out the letter from Max as he gave her a smile, "Max sent us here with this," he said, tilting his head slightly at Emma's hesitation to take it, "don't worry, Emma. It's a good letter."  
  
Emma gave a small nod and took the letter, her hands shaking as she broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. She swallowed as she read over the letter:  
  


_Emma,_  
  
_I know that we haven't talked since coming here and that I'm really mad at you, but I think this is something that I have to do in person. Basically, I sent you this letter to say we're on our way and to expect annoyed company. Also, Yukimura is an ass._  
  
_Love, Max_  
  


Emma blinked at the letter, her eyes widening for a second before she turned, rushing toward the house.  
  
"Wait! Emma!" Yukimura called, scrambling to rush after her. 


	25. Max

Walking across the familiar field, where she had first met the warlords of Sengoku, Max could feel her nerves running wild. It had been a long time since being here, but she could still feel the anger and dread that had permiated the air during the battle. The ground was dry now, a nice change form the last time, but there were still spots where grass refused to grow. She couldn't blame it. Oda Nabunaga was a horrible man that did horrible things, not just to her. Her stomach flipped at the memories of being in the captivity of that wretched man and his lackies. A large, warm hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts, bringing her eyes up to look at Chosokabe.

"You alright, Max?" he asked, his expression serious as he looked down at her with concern in his brilliant blue eye.

She took a deep breath and gave him a sad smile, "yeah, just remembering," she said, looking up as they came to a stop several feet from a tree where a large stone sat. Toshi's headstone. She stared at the stone, her body feeling weary with the heavy memories of this man and what had happened to him. She swallowed, taking a deep breath before moving to stand in front of the grave. She closed her eyes, fighting off the tears of grief, "did anyone tell his family where he was and what happened?"

"Yes," Chosokabe assured her as he stood at her shoulder. 

She slowly opened her eyes and nodded, "good," she said, her throat thick with unshed tears. She felt her heart squeeze at the conversation they had had, brief as it was. He seemed like a good man that didn't deserve what he got. "I wish I could have got you home alive," she whispered to the grave as the tears started to trail down her cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Chosokabe gently pulled Max against his body, wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his chest. "You did what you could do, Max. Don't ever regret that," he said, putting his chin against the side of her head, "Mori's a asshole that doesn't care about anything but his own strategy. You couldn't have known he would do something like that."

Chosokabe's words, although conforting, didn't stop her from regretting. They didn't stop her from crying for the man she barely knew. They didn't stop her from hurting for his family. She wished that she knew how to travel through time so she could go back and stop Mori from killing Toshi...But she didn't know how to go back from where she was. Only from the future that she will never see again. This time, by her own choice. "It's not fair," she whispered against his chest.

Chosokabe smiled, tightening his arms around her as he nuzzled her hair, "I know, love. This time period is never fair."

She sniffled, closing her eyes as she lay her cheek against his chest, "neither is my time, Cho," she said, slowly moving back. She didn't want to leave the warm comfort of Chosokabe's enbrace, but she knew that they still had a ways to go before they were in Kai, let alone Shingen's estate. She took a deep breath, moving forward to remove the vines and leaves from the stone before stepping back and giving the grave a nod. She turned, walking past Chosokabe without saying a word, knowing that he would fall into step beside her. They walked for a few minutes, side by side, in complete silence before she slowly slipped her hand into his, needing to feel his warmth and strength. As if reading her mind, Chosokabe gave her hand a gentle squeeze before keeping a firm hold. She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding before leaning against his shoulder with her eyes closed. 

She felt herself smile, thinking how much she loved Chosokabe. Her pirate warlord. Her Ogre of the Western Sea. 

Again, as if reading her mind, Chosokabe leaned slightly, giving the top of her head a kiss before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I love you, Max."

Her smile widened as she looked up at him, "I love you too, Chosokabe."


	26. Chelsea and Masamune (Lemon Warning!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what the ChelseaXMasamune fans are thinking. "FINALLY!" and no Kojuro to interrupt this time ;)

"Oh, look Masamune!" Chelsea exclaimed, pointing at a shop with procelain dolls, "aren't they cute?"  
  
Masamune smiled at her over the boxes in his arms, "do you want one?" he asked, getting excited, wide, violet eyes from the woman.  
  
"Really?" she asked, motioning to the boxes he was carrying, "but you've already gotten me so much. I couldn't ask for more."  
  
Masamune chuckled, "I don't mind. It's the least I could do for you taking care of me," he said, handing over a few yen to the stall owner as Chelsea picked out a doll.  
  
She excitedly carried it in her arms, linking her arm around Masamune's as he offered it to her. She smiled, looking around excitedly at the other stalls. Masamune bought them some mochi and lead her to a hilltop just outside the festival.  
  
"This was so much fun," Chelsea said, beaming at him as she sat in the soft grass.

  
  
Masamune smiled, setting the items down before taking a seat next to her, "I'm glad you had fun, Kitten," he said, offering her a mochi. She stretched her hand out to take it, only to have him move it away with a naughty glint in his eyes, "ah ah ahhhh. Open your mouth."  
  
Chelsea blinked at him before frowning and folding her arms over her chest, "and if I don't?" she asked, making his smirk turn into a smile.  
  
Masamune shrugged, turning slightly back toward the festival, "suit yourself," he said, taking a bite from the mochi.  
  
Chelsea snorted, "well, aren't you a gentleman?" she growled, reaching out for the box.  
  
Masamune snatched it away, holding it out and away from her as he grinned, "you want some? You're going to have to reach for it."

  
  
Chelsea frowned, reaching across to try and get the box. Masamune kept it out of her reach, laughing as he had to lean away from her to keep it away. She gave a frustrated growl and elbowed him in the stomach, bringing his hands up to his stomach as he brought the box back over to her.  
  
"You deserved that," Chelsea said, lifting one of the mochi from the box as Masamune rubbed at the bandages.  
  
She started to take a bite, only to pause when Masamune's hand grabbed her wrist. She blinked at him as he pulled her onto her knees, moving forward at the same time to bring his lips to her's. Chelsea let a little surprised squeak slip from her throat, making him smile as he pulled away, brushing his knuckles down her cheek.  
  
"I love you, Chelsea," he said, blinking in surprise at the words slipping from his lips with such ease, but, looking at Chelsea's surprised expression reflecting his own, it felt so...right. His expression softened as his lips curved up in a smile. _I really do_ , he thought, staring into her sparkling violet eyes that reflected the stars in the sky.  
  
Chelsea smiled, bringing the mochi to her mouth and placing it between her lips. Masamune groaned at the seductive darkness in her eyes as he leaned forward and took a bite from the mochi. They smiled at one another before Chelsea's face contorted in disgust before he spat the mochi into the grass.

  
  
Masamune chuckled, "don't like red bean mochi, Kitten?"

  
Chelsea shook her head, "not even a little bit," she said, blinking at the area being lit up and an explosion in the sky. She turned her eyes up to the sky, her mouth slightly open as a blue explosion of sparks and light shown in the sky. "Fireworks," she breathed, leaning into Masamune's chest as he slid his arm around her shoulders, "they're so pretty."  
Masamune smiled down at the woman leaning against him, "nothing in this world is as pretty as you," he said, bringing her attention to him. He felt his cheeks redden and was glad that it was nighttime.  
  
Chelsea gave him a smile that made his heart pound as she leaned up, putting her lips against his. His breath stopped in his lungs at the feel of her soft, gentle lips against his. He sighed against her mouth, kissing her back as she ran her hand up his chest. She pulled back slightly, smiling at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you too, Date Masamune," she said.

  
  
He felt himself grinning as he tightened his arms around her, falling back and making her yelp in surprise. He rolled them over, putting her beneath his body as he held himself above her on his arms. Chelsea felt her heart flutter as he leaned up and the fireworks exploded above them, illuminating behind him. _He's so sexy_ , she thought, biting her lower lip as he leaned down, kissing her like she was the only woman in the world. Slow and hot. She sighed against his lips, lacing her fingers between his as he trailed kisses down her chin and neck. He nuzzled the neckline of her kimono down, exposing her shoulder. He nibbled down her shoulder and chest, bringing a sigh from her lips as he licked a long hot line between her breasts, making her whimper. He smiled, moving up her body to give her a deep kiss, turning his head slightly to the side and sliding his tongue between her lips. She sighed, bringing her other hand up to wrap around the back of his head, making him grunt at the sudden pull. She smiled against his lips, her tongue dancing with his between their lips.  
  
He slid his hands down her body, feeling every curve of her body beneath the kimono. Chelsea brought her legs up around his hips, hooking her left leg around his thigh and bringing a growl from the man above her. Masamune nibbled on her bottom lip as his hands slid up her thighs, slipping under the lacey string that was around her hips. His hands trailed around, gripping her ass as his lips went back to her's, pulling a squeak from the woman. _God I love this woman,_ he thought, trailing more kisses down her neck to nibble at her collarbone. His dick twitched as she ran her foot up along his calf, making him groan against her chest. He pulled his hand from her kimono, undoing the Obi keeping Chelsea's kimono together.  
  
"Masamune," she gasped, her hands keeping her kimono together, "we're in public."  
  
He smiled, nipping at her throat as the fingers of his free hand wrapped around her's gently pulling one of her hands away from the opening. He kissed her fingers, staring at her with heat and need in his royal blue eye, "if you really want to, we can stop," he said, mentally praying that she said no.

  
  
Chelsea swallowed, her body burning and aching for him as he looked down at her with that promising smile. She took a deep breath, mentally weighing the odds as she thought, _what would Max and Jesse do?_ Jesse, assuming that she found someone she got along with, probably wouldn't care if she got caught while Max, obviously, didn't worry about it at all. She took another deep breath and shook her head, "I...I don't want it to stop," she said, her voice quiet.  
  
Masamune smiled down at her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips as he brushed his knuckles down her cheek, "I'll be gentle," he whispered against her lips before giving her a deep kiss. He slid his hand beneath her kimono, gently cupping her breast as he ground his dick against her. He rubbed his rough thumb across her nipple, instantly erecting it. He growled against her lips, pulling back and kissing his way down her throat to her chest. He gave a satisfied groan at her sigh before taking her nipple into his mouth, suckling and lapping, pulling whimpers and gasps from Chelsea's lips.  
  
"Masamune," she gasped, her hands tangling in his soft hair, pulling him tighter against her breast.  
  
He growled, nipping at her and bringing another gasp from the small woman. He released her nipple, smiling at the bite marks around the areola before kissing his way down her stomach. He nuzzled the edges of the kimono off her body to pool around her. He got up on his knees, slowly untieing the sash around his waist as his eye scanned over Chelsea's body, illuminated by the moonlight. She looked like a goddess laid out before him with the kimono pooled out around her and her hands lazily covering her breasts. He licked his lips, letting his kimono slid from his shoulders to the ground. Chelsea's eyes wandered down Masamune's body as she bit her lower lip. His body was lean and toned with slightly narrow shoulders and a flat stomach. The bandage around his chest and shoulder almost made her wince, but she soon forgot about his injury when her eyes settled on his erection between her knees. She licked her lips, swallowed past her heartbeat as he reached down, hooking his fingers around the hip of her lace underwear and pulling them down her legs. Masamune looked at them for a second, intrigued by the thin lace material before tossing them aside and crawling up Chelsea's body like a large predator. He lay between her legs, his arms propping him above her as he kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing against his mouth as he deepened the kiss. His dick twitched and pulsed between her thighs, wanting, no, needing to be inside her.  
  
He pulled back enough to whisper, "are you ready?" against her lips before she gave a nervous nod. He gave her a smile, kissing her as he slid his dick inside her, making sure to move slowly so he didn't hurt her. She whimpered against his lips, her thighs tightening around his hips as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He stopped for a second, feeling her adjust to him before sliding farther, sheathing himself completely in her. He shivered at the warmth surrounding his dick, sighing against her lips before pulling back slightly, "you're so perfect," he whispered to her, brushing his fingers through her blonde hair. He smiled as her cheeks flushed, giving her another deep kiss as he started to move his hips, pumping in and out of her, slowly. She sighed into his mouth, her fingers starting to relax on his shoulders. He trailed kisses down her neck, his thrusts becoming more frantic with each pump, burying him deep inside her.  
  
Chelsea gasped with each thrust, her moans becoming slightly louder, "Masamune," she said between gasps, throwing her head back as he moved faster.  
  
"Chelsea," he hissed through his teeth, pushing himself as deep as he could get, in that position.  
  
Chelsea's eyes widened, but her vision was blurred as she felt the heat and pressure building in her core with each pump Masamune did. He gave a low growl, capturing her lips as the walls of her puss tightened around him and she cried out into his mouth. He grunted, pumping harder and faster as she whimpered and cried out against his lips. Masamune finally felt himself going over that edge, lifting himself slightly from Chelsea and breaking the kiss to have them both crying out to the stars and moon before Masamune collapsed on top of Chelsea.

* * *

Masamune and Chelsea panted, their bodies slick with sweat from the passion under the stars. It was a few minutes before Masamune groaned, leaning up enough to look down at Chelsea with a half smile as he brushed her hair from her forehead, watching her eyelashes flutter, "enjoy yourself?" he asked, his voice still thick with desire.  
  
She gave him a content smile and a sigh, nuzzling his forearm before looking up at him with dream filled violet eyes.  
  
He leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead before putting his forehead against her's, "I love you, Chelsea. My beautiful, fiesty kitten."  
  
She smiled back, brushing the tip of her nose against his, "I love you too, Masamune. My stubborn Sengoku Warrior."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked the image of peanut mochi because it's my favorite out of the one's I've tried.


	27. Kasai and Kori

Kori had kept his mouth shut the last several miles that they walked, randomly glancing toward the tall Salamander as Kasai walked beside him, clenching and unclenching his jaw. Kori glanced ahead, narrowing his eyes at the back of Max's head as she walked hand in hand with Chosokabe. He gave a heavy sigh, looking at Kasai as the fire spirit stared at the ground before him. "Kasai," he said, getting the salamander's attention before sighing again, "I'm sorry that I pick fights with you. I don't like you, but we're partners now," he looked at Max as she stopped to look up a tree at a green bird tweeting in the branches, "since we're now bound to the same person through the possession of our swords."  
  
Kasai and Kori stopped a little ways off, watching as Chosokabe laughed at Max attempting to climb to tree.  
  
"Cho, it's sitting on a nest. I wanna see the babies," she said, jumping to try and reach the lowest branch. She turned, giving the tall warlord a glare with her hands on her hips, "stop laughing at me and help, you ass."  
  
Kasai's lips curved up in a half smile as he watched Chosokabe lift Max up by her hips to climb up into the tree before he followed her up. "She is a bit strange, isn't she?""  
  
Kori sighed, rubbing his forehead as he closed his eyes, "strange doesn't even cover it."  
  
Kasai chuckled, slapping Kori on the shoulder as he walked toward the bottom of the tree, "I won't deny that, brother."  
  
Kori felt his eye twitch as he sneered at the fire spirit, "I refuse to call you anything besides what you are, Salamander," he growled, sending a wash of chilly air out from his body.  
  
Kasai rolled his eyes, turning to look at the ice spirit fully, fire flickering along his hands and arms, "the fight you keep trying to pick with me, kitsune, is not one that you want to pick, nor one you will win," he said, the flames flickering out of existance, "as Jesse has said, your mouth is about to write a check your ass can't cash."  
  
Kori clicked his tongue, folding his arms over his chest as he glared at Kasai, "I think you underestimate me, severely, Salamander," he said, throwing his arm out at the last word, sending ice spikes at Kasai.

Kasai sighed, backhanding the ice spike away before pressing his foot into the ground, sending a line of flame toward the kitsune. Kori lept back, avoiding the ground under his feet turning into molten rock. He glared across the ground at Kasai, as the man watched him with bored golden eyes, standing as if he was waiting for someone to arrive at a bus station. Kori smacked his hands against the ground, sending a wave of ice out over the ground toward the other ayakashi. Kasai smirked, his hair moving in an invisible breeze as he casually waved his hand out, instantly melting the ice before throwing out his other arm, sending an instant flash of flame that surrounded Kori. Kori stood, his eyes wide as he looked at the flames surrounding him, trying to create a dome of ice to protect him. The flames grew higher and hotter, making him sweat. He dropped to his knees, having a hard time breathing past the dry heat coming from the flames.

  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself, young one?" Kasai's voice brought Kori's attention up to the fire spirit as he, dramatically, walked through the flames to stand before the ice kitsune.  
  
Kori looked up at the man, managing to glare at him through the dizziness starting to cloud his mind and vision.  
  
Kasai gave a sigh, shaking his head as he waved his hand out, extinguishing the flames instantly, "next time you decide to attack me, thinking that you have a chance, I hope you'll remember this experience and have learned from it," he said, standing in front of Kori with his hand extended to the man, "now, are you going to play nice, or do I have to set you on fire and watch you burn to ash?"  
  
Kori took a deep breath, breathing in the cool afternoon air before taking Kasai's hand and letting the man help him to his feet. He was angry that he allowed the fire spirit to get the better of him, but he knew that, if Kasai had wanted, the Salamander could have snuffed his life out easier than he snuffed out the flames. He looked at Kasai, who gave him a gentle smile and a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't look so angry and worried, Kori. I wouldn't kill you unless Max ordered it," Kasai said, glancing toward the tree as Chosokabe appeared at the bottom, his eye narrowed at the two, "she is our mistress, after all."  
  
Kori gave a sigh and a nod, still angry with himself but not willing to say anything about it to the fire ayakashi.


	28. Emma, Shingen, Yukimura, Jesse and Sasuke

Shingen chuckled as he watched Emma rush back and forth, dusting, polishing and wiping down anything and everything she could get her hands on. Yukimura lifted a flower from a vase, only to get it snatched from his hand and replaced. The young man blinked, furrowing his brow as he sat down on one of the pillows. Emma clicked her tongue, shooing him off the pillow before fluffing it and replacing it on the floor. Yukimura didn't understand what was going on or why a letter from someone would send her into a cleaning frenzy like it had. He glanced at Shingen, who was sitting in his usual spot, watching Emma with amused brown eyes.  
  
"Your lordship," He started, getting the larger man's attention, "what's Emma doing all this cleaning for?"  
  
"It's a normal reaction," Jesse said, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her friend frantically moving back and forth in the room, "women in our time have a habit of waiting until the last minute to do any cleaning or tidying up when they're expecting company. Especially when it's a former enemy or rival. That's why she's moving around like a fucking crazy person."  
  
"But, the place was clean enough," Yukimura grumbled, hopping sideways as Emma pushed him toward Shingen's seat, "stop pushing."  
  
"Stop being in the way," she shot back, her voice uncharacteristically sharp.  
  
Jesse chuckled, shaking her head as Emma started to sweep where Yukimura was just standing, "just sit next to the big man until she's done being a psycho," she said, waving toward Shingen before turning to leave, "I'll keep a watch for Max and Sosochibi."  
  
"Chosokabe," Sasuke corrected, getting an unconcerned wave from the woman as he followed her out.  
  
"That's what I fucking said," Jesse growled at him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, chuckling.  
  
Yukimura sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a seat on the edge of the stoop, "I hope they get here soon. I don't think Emma will be able to take much more running around like that," he said, watching her dust a suit of armor that was sitting in the corner.


	29. Jesse and Sasuke

Jesse gave a sigh as she took a seat on the edge of the porch, her brown eyes scanning over the area in search for any sign of Max or Chosokabe. She hoped that they wouldn't be too far behind but, from the looks of it, they were. She closed her eyes and gave another sigh, letting herself start to fall back only to be stopped short by something behind her. She slowly opened her eyes blinking at the sky for a moment before lifting her chin to glare up at Sasuke as he smiled down at her. She clicked her tongue, starting to sit up before Sasuke wrapped his arms around her shoulders, keeping her back against his chest.  
  
"You look a little tired, Wild Fire," he said, a smile in his voice.  
  
Jesse clicked her tongue, trying to shrug his arms off her shoulder and failing, "just because I shared a personal story with you, doesn't mean anything," she growled, trying to get out of his grasp. _When the fuck did he get so strong?_ she thought as she kicked and struggled.  
  
Sasuke sighed, shaking his head as he held her, "I think it means that you trust me. At least a little," he said, finally releasing her.  
  
She quickly stood, turning to throw a punch at him that he easily blocked, "I don't trust anyone," she growled.

  
  
Sasuke sighed, releasing her hand as he stood, forcing her to either step back or allow them to touch. She didn't step back, not wanting him to think that she was still afraid of a relationship, even if she was. He gave her a gentle smile, his hand moving up to trail up her neck to lace through her hair and hold the back of her head. "Come here, Wild fire," he said, pulling her forward by the back of her head as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. He lowered his face to her's capturing her lips with his as she gave a disapproving, surprised grunt. She wanted to fight melting into the kiss, but his lips were so warm and his body was so solid, she couldn't help but sigh against his mouth. When he pulled back, he was grinning down at her, enjoying the look of ecstasy on this strong woman's face as they stood like that for a moment.  
  
"It's about fucking time," a woman's annoyed voice brought them out of one another's eyes.


	30. Chelsea and Masamune

Chelsea blinked in the morning light pouring in from the bedroom window. The lack of warmth around her making her furrow her brow as she sat up, looking around Masamune's room. _How did I get here?_ she thought, before her mind wandered to the night under the fireworks and stars. She felt herself blush and grin all at the same time, _damn he's fantastic_. She didn't know if she meant the sex or his ability to turn her into puddy in his hands. Both, probably. She yawned and stretched, letting the blanket fall from her chest to pool in her lap.  
  
"That's a nice sight to be greeted with," Masamune's voice brought her attention around as she yelped and jerked the blanket back up to her chest. He gave her a mischievious smile as he moved toward her, dropping down on his hands and knees a few feet away to seductively crawl to her.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" Chelsea asked, fighting her lungs for air as her heart beat against her ribs. _God he's sexy_ , she thought as she licked her lips.  
  
"Long enough to watch you stretch like a kitten," he said, stopping beside the futon, still smiling at her as he leaned over her, placing on hand beside her other hip, "I have something for you."  
  
Chelsea blinked a the ornate looking long box that Masamune held out to her, gently taking it in her hands as if it might break. She gave Masamune a raised eyebrow, narrowing her eyes slightly as he chuckled.  
  
"Just open it," he said, grinning at her suspicious eyes, "you girls from the future don't trust anything, do you?"  
  
Chelsea shrugged, "most of us have learned the hard way not tah... oh!" she stopped talking when she opened the box. The beautiful hair pin glittered up at her in the sunlight, taking her breath away at how intricate and stunning the piece was. She slowly lifted it from the box, her eyes sparkling as she stared at it.

  
  
"Do you like it?" Masamune asked, knowing the answer just by the look on her face, as he smiled.  
  
She blinked, looking at him over the hair pin and giving him that smile that stopped his heart and breath in his chest, "I love it!" she said, making him chuckle.  
  
"Good, I'm glad," he said with a relieved breath. _Good call Kojuro_. "Well, put it in already."  
  
Chelsea frowned at him, "I'm not even dressed yet," she growled, narrowing her eyes at him as she put the hair pin back in the box, "I don't want to break it."  
  
Masamune rolled his eye, taking the hair pin from the box and leaning forward, "don't worry about that. I'll have another one made for you if it does break," he said, sliding the hair pin into Chelsea's still touseled hair. He leaned back, smiling at her as she lifted her hand up to brush her fingers against the blossoms. "It looks great."  
  
Chelsea looked up at him, smiling that smile that brought him closer, brushing his lips against her's in a gentle, sweet kiss. He pulled back, the warmth in his stomach urging him closer to her as he slid his arm around her waist, feeling the bare skin on her back with his fingers, and putting his mouth against hers. She sighed against his lips, releasing the blanket to rest her hands against his chest as their tongues danced in their mouths.

  
  
They fell back against the futon, making her giggle as Masamune buried his face against her neck, "I love you, Chelsea."  
  
"I love you too, Masamune," she said, bringing him up to look her in the eyes before being jerked down into a surprise kiss.  
  
He grunted, chuckling in his throat before kissing her back.


	31. Max and Emma

Jesse panicked, her fist moving without her prompting to hit Sasuke across the jaw, making him release her and stumble back. "That's what you fucking get," she snarled, her body a little shakey as she looked at Max and Chosokabe standing near the grouping of trees with the two ayakashi of the sword standing just behind them. Chosokabe rolled his eye as Max moved forward, laughing at her friend's embarrassment.  
  
"Do you have to hit everything you like?" Max asked, glancing at Sasuke as he rubbed his cheek, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"I don't like him," Jesse growled at her friend, folding her arms over her chest in a huff, even as her cheeks turned red.  
  
"You're right," Max said, giving her friend a deviant grin, "you loooooooove him."  
  
Jesse growled, turning and throwing a punch at Max, who ducked under her arm laughing, "fucking bitch!"  
  
Max quickly ran to hide behind Chosokabe, who smiled at the two as they circled him, Jesse trying to get Max while Max tried to avoid her.  
  
"Hold still!" Jesse snarled, chasing Max toward the house.

  
  
Shingen and Yukimura stepped out, drawn by Jesse yelling and Max's laughter, before the two women rushed past the two warriors, almost knocking Yukimura to the ground.  
"Sorry Yuki," Max called, ducking under another fist thrown by Jesse.  
  
"Fucking hold still bitch!" Jesse snarled, trying to hit Max again and again, missing.  
  
Max laughed, darting into a room before coming to a complete stop. Her eyes settled on Emma, who was standing on the other side of the room, staring at Max with wide, almost fearful eyes. She barely budged when Jesse ran into her back before stumbling back.  
  
"What the fuck is..." Jesse paused, her eyes looking past Max to Emma before she took a deep breath and nodded, leaving the room without a word. 

* * *

Max and Emma stood on opposite sides of the room, staring at one another until Emma cleared her throat and motioned to a couple of pillows laid out in the middle of the room, "won't you have a seat?"  
  
Max gave her a small nod as the two took their seats across from one another. Emma fiddled with the hem of her kimono, her nerves getting the best of her as she waited for Max to speak. She glanced up, licking her lips as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Max, I..." she started, only for Max to wave her hand, cutting her off.  
  
"Let me start," Max said, taking a deep breath, "it hurt me when I found out about you and James sleeping together. I'm not going to deny that," she paused, taking another deep breath, "I know I didn't give you a chance to explain everything and I'm sorry about that. I was...angry and hurt."  
  
Emma felt her eyes grow hot with unshed tears as she nodded, "I know. I should have forced you to hear me out, like you and Jesse do when you're trying to get your point across, but I figured that would have just made it worse," Emma looked at her friend as the tears started to roll, "I thought you would hate me forever and didn't know what I could say to make up for it. I'm so sorry."  
  
Max felt her heart squeeze as Emma wiped the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono and let out a calming breath before moving forward to hug her friend. Emma sat, stunned for a moment before hugging Max back, burying her face against her friend's shoulder.

  
  
"Yukimura said, in the letter, that James ruffied you," Max said, getting a nod from Emma confirming it. She felt that hot, white anger rolling in her chest as her stomach did a flip of disgust. She couldn't believe that she would date such a...sleaze ball.  
  
Emma sniffled, "he didn't admit to it, but when I went to the doctor about nausea, they took my blood and it came back that I had flunitrazepam in my system," she leaned back then, looking at Max with pleading golden eyes, "I don't take flunitrazepam. It's not even legal for sale in the U.S."  
  
Max gave her a smile, "I believe you, Emma. So, stop looking so desperate to make me believe you," she said, getting an appologetic nod from Emma, "you're a fucking doctor, for Godsake. If I didn't believe you about medication, I would have been dead years ago."  
  
Emma smiled and gave a breathy laugh, making Max smile, "true."  
  
Max took a deep breath and gave Emma a nod, "so, we're friends again," she said, her expression becoming angry, "but if I ever see that mother fucker again, I'm unleashing Kori and his frusrations out on him."  
  
Emma laughed and shook her head, "you never change, do you?"  
  
"Not if I can help it," Max said, getting another laugh from her friend.


	32. Jesse and Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! Jesse has a break down!!! Worse than in the pervious chapter!!

Jesse lay back against a tree, watching Max and Emma talking while Yukimura tried to convince Chosokabe to train with him, getting a head shake and laugh from the older warrior.  _Max's dude looks like he could kill you with a thought, Yukimura,_ she thought as she watched the younger man give the pirate a pouty face. She clicked her tongue, putting her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes, "fucking child," she muttered.

"I haven't done anything childish yet," Sasuke's voice snapped her eyes open. 

She blinked, glancing around the area for a few moments before frowning, "alright, you ass. Where the fuck are you?" she growled, sitting up as she did.

Sasuke's chuckle only made her frown deepen, "I'll tell you if you promise not to shove me away like that again," he said, actually sounding a little more hurt then playful.

Jesse sighed, getting to her feet as she rubbed the back of her head, "I panicked! What the fuck was I supposed to do?" she growled, a little angry at herself for shoving him away like she did.

"You could have admitted it," he said, his voice sounding a little annoyed, "I'm starting to get tired of this game we seem to be playing."

"It's not a game," she said, wrapping her arms around herself as she rubbed her bicep, "I don't know how to deal with this sort of thing. It's new to me and you're going to have to fucking deal when I panic like that 'cause it's going to happen a lot for who knows how long." She looked toward the group of their friends, suddenly feeling very distant from them. She felt like she was alone, again. Cut off from the rest of the world and her friends because of the walls she was forced to build up to protect herself. _I wish I was more like them,_ she thought. She always thought that when she felt so distant like she did then. That she would be a much better person if she were more like her friends, or that people would like her better. She said she didn't care what others thought, but the truth was, she did. It hurt her when someone rejected her because of her attitude or because she was too intimidating. Sasuke was the first guy to actually show an interest in her and she had to travel 400 years in the past to find him. _So, why do I keep pushing him away,_ she asked herself, already knowing the answer.  _Because I don't wanna get hurt like my mother did._

She didn't want to feel she needed to depend on someone. She didn't want to take the chance that her heart would shatter into a million pieces when there was barely anything left. She didn't want to hurt. She took a deep breath, fighting the tears that burned her eyes before shaking her head, "I don't know what to do," she whispered to herself.

 

 "I have an idea," Sasuke's voice was close and barely above a whisper, turning her attention around to look at him. His heart ached, watching her stare at her friends, like she longed to be over there with them. He knew it was something deeper than just walking over to say hi. She could do that if she wanted to. He walked to her, watching her reaction, but she gave none. She just stood, staring at him with sad, hurt eyes. Without wasting his movements, he lifted her from the ground, slightly surprised when she didn't protest being picked up while worried about it at the same time.  _She's really hurting,_ he thought, leaping into the tree with her in his arms. He sat on the limb, holding her in his arms as he leaned back against the tree. 

She just lay against him, silent as he held her and stroked her hair, hoping that it would soothe and help her with whatever was going on in her head. He felt her shoulders shake slightly, like she was fighting to keep herself under control. He leaned slightly, tilting his head to look at her face, his eyes widening at the tears trailing down her cheeks. His heart hammered in his chest, breaking a little for her as he tightened his arms around her, closing his eyes tight as he lay his cheek against the side of her head.  _I wish there was something I could do,_ he thought, but how do you take away memories that have hurt someone so much? 

"I don't want to be strong anymore," her voice was a whisper and hitched as she spoke, squeezing his heart at hearing those words. 

"Then don't be," he said, knowing himself that it wasn't as simple as that. She was strong, fierce, couragous, loyal and protective. She was his wild fire and it hurt to hold her this tightly because he was afraid she could crumble to dust if he didn't. 

"I don't know how," she sobbed, her fingers curling in his overcoat, "I can't..."

Sasuke leaned back, lifting her chin to look at her face, "Jessica, you don't have to be strong all the time," he said, giving her a gentle smile as he wiped the tears from under her eyes, "let me be strong for you."

She sobbed, a new line of tears trailing from her eyes as she shook her head and leaned away from him, pushing him away again, "it's not that simple. I've been strong for as long as I can remember because I  _have_ to be. I have to be strong for Chelsea. I have to be strong for my mother. I have to be strong for Mark and Max and Emma," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around her self as she pulled her legs up, "and I have to be strong for myself," she looked at Sasuke, feeling like she was falling apart, "I don't know how to love anymore. I don't know how to cry when I'm sad or laugh when I'm happy. Anger is my go to because that's all I know. That's all I let myself keep. I can't afford to feel anything else because I don't want to break anymore. I can't be strong if I break down and shatter into a million tiny pieces." She sobbed and sniffled, squeezing her arm with her fingers digging into her skin, "I don't want to be weak again. But I don't want to be strong anymore. It hurts and it's heavy and I can't take it anymore! For once, I want to be the weak one. I want someone to fight for me. To protect me. To tell me everything's going to be okay, even if it's not." She sniffled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand, "I can't hold up the world anymore."

Sasuke stared at Jesse for a few moments before taking a breath and leaning forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back into his body, "Jesse, you don't have to be strong anymore. I'm right here," he said, nuzzling the side of her head, "I'll be the strong one for a while, and I will always protect you. Don't let this eat you up inside, like it's been doing." He took a deep breath, smiling into her hair, "you are the strongest woman I know, but even the strong need to be weak so that others can get strong too. Let yourself be weak with me, Jesse. If only for a little while." He felt his smile widen, "I won't tell anyone."

She gave a loud sob, her hands moving up to curl in his overcoat again as she cried and sobbed into his chest. She hurt. Everything just seemed to hurt, but Sasuke's arms around her were keeping her grounded, letting her know that she wasn't alone. 

His arms tightened around her, holding her against him as he rocked gently from side to side, "it's okay, Wild Fire. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

She sniffled, her face still against his chest, "and if they aren't?" she asked, her voice like a child's. Innocent and full of fear.

"Then I'll make it alright," he said, getting another sob from the strong woman in his arms, "no matter what I have to do."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... That happened... And you thought Jesse was just a bitch with a rough past, huh? Didn't know about the strength thing, huh? Feel a little bad about it now, huh? Might've even cried while reading this, huh?  
> ...I did while writing it.  
> Who hasn't felt like this? I mean, really? It's the worse feeling in the world. To feel like you have to be strong all the time when you just want to fall apart and break down, just a little, but you can't because you don't want to feel weak. 
> 
> I loved writing Sasuke like this. I'm glad that Jesse ended up with him now. Yukimura would have freaked out and not known what to do.


	33. Max, Chosokabe, Keiji and Ieyasu

Max and Chosokabe didn't stay very long, wanting to get back to Shikoku as quickly as possible. It was a loooooooong walk back and Kori and Kasai had opted to ride along in their swords, making Max a little salty. "I wish I had a weapon to ride around in," she grumbled, getting a chuckle from Chosokabe.

"At least they're behaving themselves," he said, making her sigh.

"Yeah, but it would have been nice if they suffered the journey along with us," she muttered, folding her arms over her chest in a huff, "stupid ayakashi."

Chosokabe wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving the side of her head a kiss before she leaned her head against his peck, "at least we get to have a little time together," he said, a dark glint shining in his eye.

"I guess so, huh?" she said, giving him a suggestive look before being pulling against his body and kissed.

"Awww. It's so nice to see you two so loveing," a soft male voice brought them back from the edge of their desire, bringing a growl of frustration from Chosokabe as he turned to face the man.

"What'd'ya want?" he snarled, clearly angry.

Max couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the man...excuse me, men, standing next to a couple of horses. She gave the man that spoke a smile, "hey Keiji! What's up!" she said, moving to give the man a hug. 

Keiji hugged her back, ignoring the glare Chosokabe was giving him as he smiled down at her, "long time no see, Max," he said, turning slightly to introduce the man standing slightly behind him, "this is Ieyasu Tokugawa. He's trying to unite all the warlords under one banner so we can stop this fighting."

"Nice to meet you, Ieyashu," She said, giving him a smile as Keiji's monkey, Yumekichi, hopped down onto her head, making her laugh, "there's my favorite guy."

"Nice to meet you as well," Ieyasu said, smiling at Max as she tickled Yumekichi's belly.

"Looks like someone missed you, Max," Keiji chuckled.

She shrugged, "that makes two people from this time period."

"Hey Chosokabe," Keiji said, giving Chosokabe a friendly grin, only to get a more narrowed glare from the man, "sorry to interrupt like that."

Max snorted, "don't worry about him," she said, waving at the pirate warlord before turning to face him fully, "I don't know why you're being such a grouch. You know you'll get laid later."

Chosokabe snorted, folding his arms over his chest, "I might not want to later," he grumbled.

Max sighed and shook her head, causing Yumekichi to hop down onto her shoulder, "men," she growled under her breath before looking back up at Ieyasu, "so, you're trying to end the fighting, huh?"

Ieyasu gave her a nod, "hoping to, anyway. So far, there's only been a few that have agreed, but I thought that if I could get the main forces that are at play in this war to agree to put down their weapons, then we might have a chance at peace."

Max gave him a small nod, holding her arm out toward Keiji for Yumekichi to run along her arm and hop onto his master's shoulder, "I don't know how well that'll work. Everyone's fighting for the title of Lord of Japan, after all," she said, facing him fully, "who would become Lord of the lands?"

Ieyasu blinked at her, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her, "I thought we would discuss it and come to some sort of arrangement."

She gave a stiff nod, glancing at Chosokabe, who had moved to stand next to her as he listened to Ieyasu speak, "whadda you think?"

Chosokabe shrugged, "sounds like a great idea in theory," he said, looking at Ieyasu, "but it will take a lot to convince several nations fighting one another for power to just stop and talk to each other."

Max felt herself smirk, "what we need is another Nobunaga. That seemed to stop everyone's fighting, for a while," she said, getting a sigh from Chosokabe.

"You planning on being that villian, Max?" Keiji asked with a smile.

Max shrugged, "I wouldn't mind playing the villian for a while. The problem is, everyone already knows that I'm not, so...yeah. It would make a great headline though. 'Fallen Star falls from grace!'."

Keiji and Chosokabe chuckled, shaking their heads at her while Ieyasu blinked at her with wide eyes, "Fallen Star? THE Fallen Star?" he asked, moving around Keiji to stare at her with wide brown eyes.

She furrowed her brow and leaned back slightly, suddenly a little frightened, "yeah."

Ieyasu's face lit up as he grinned at her, "I can't believe that I'm actually standing before the great Fallen Star. It is such an honor to finally meet you, Fallen Star," he said, bowing deeply to her.

She blinked at him before rolling her eyes, "look, Ieyasu, just call me Max, alright, and don't do that fanboy stuff. It's kinda weird," she said, getting a chuckle from Keiji.

"Ieyasu's a big fan of yours. He thinks it's amazing how you united the warlords of this time under yourself to take out Oda Nabunaga," he said, getting a sigh from the woman.

"I didn't unite anyone under anything. They were already united when I got there. The only thing I did was cause them trouble and got captured," she said, looking back at Ieyasu, "who the hell told you that I united them myself?" Ieyasu blinked back glancing at Keiji, who was trying to sneak away from the group. Max clicked her tongue, grabbing Keiji's belt and pulling him to a stop, "damn it, Keiji! You couldn't tell him the truth, could ya? You just  _HAD_ to embelish it, didn't ya?"

Keiji gave her an apologetic smile while rubbing the back of his neck, "but the truth was boring and doesn't inspire like my slightly embelished version does."

Max felt the vein in her temple bulge, "how many people have you told the embelished one to?"

He gave her a laugh, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "we should discuss an alliance between Ieyasu and Shikoku."

Max complained and protested while he lead her down the dirt path with his arm around her shoulder, more forcing her to move than anything. 

Chosokabe sighed and shook his head, glancing at Ieyasu as the man took the horses' reins and followed, "if you think you can unite the warlords under one banner, Ieyasu Tokugawa, then you can count me as an ally, but I don't give my alligence lightly. Cross me, and it will be the end of you."

Ieyasu gave him a smile and a nod, "deal! First, there's much that needs to be discussed, Ogre of the Western Sea."

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it took a while for this one but, I think it was worth it. Now, I just have to watch Season 3 to make the next, AND FINAL, story. I hope this one gave you a little insight into the OCs...except Mark. He's kinda a filler character, unfortunately. I might have to make one with him. I'm thinkin' a little Yaoi with him, but, who knows. Like I said, I haven't watched season 3 yet so there might be a girl in there for him. 
> 
> Anyway! Thanks again Sengoky fans. Hope to see you next time!


End file.
